Como Se Lavado de Meu Peito
by Anita4
Summary: Serena volta mt mudada 3 anos depois, agora caloura de uma disputada faculdade. Será essa nova determinação tão forte a ponto de resistir mesmo a Darien e todos os obstáculos que amor o por ele colocará entre sua vida e a promessa feita a seu pai? AU!
1. Ganhar e Perder

Notas Iniciais:

_Antes de mais nada, olá! Estou fazendo esta fic com o maior carinho e espero que a comentem bastante, por mais chata que a Serena acabe sendo. Desculpa... Segunda coisa, Sailor Moon não é minha, mas os personagens originais como o Shouta e a Aika são. Por fim, esta é uma realidade alternativa, sem vilões, nem sailors, nem nada. Muitas outras modificações vão ocorrer, talvez fiquem confusos, então tratem como se fosse sua primeira vez lendo Sailor Moon A história ainda se passa no Japão, na cidade de Tóquio. Usei o máximo que sei da cultura japonesa, como a inversão de nome e sobrenome e os honoríficos. Ainda deve ter erro, desculpa, de novo. Agora, à história:_

Olho Azul Apresenta:  
**Como Se Lavado  
de Meu Peito**

**Capítulo 1 - Ganhar e Perder**

As pessoas continuavam passando apressadas por aquele caminho em direção cada uma a seu prédio respectivo. Todos tinham chegado mais cedo para a cerimônia de abertura de suas faculdades; um novo ano letivo começava e para a jovem parada em frente àquele antigo prédio, era um ano muito especial. Serena Tsukino havia retornado a Tóquio. Conferiu suas roupas e olhou de novo o portão de entrada, e a onda de alunos passando animados. Inspirou fundo e entrou no meio, seguindo pelo caminho de que muito bem se lembrava de ter percorrido meses antes quando viera à Universidade de Tóquio pela primeira vez.

Mais alguns minutos e já estava no salão principal, todo arrumado para dar as boas vindas aos calouros. Escolheu o assento mais neutro que lhe pareceu e sentou-se calmamente sem querer olhar mais. Aquelas seriam as pessoas que a acompanhariam por mais quatro anos. Alguém começou a discursar sobre uma nova fase da vida, mas Serena não queria ouvir aquilo. Mudara-se de Tóquio para a região de Hiroshima fazia pouco mais de três anos; essa sim fora sua nova vida, nada mais poderia se comparar ao choque de enfrentar uma nova escola sozinha. Desde então fixara em sua cabeça que voltaria à capital, era um alívio estar naquela cerimônia para confirmar que realmente voltou, no mais, não passava de um tédio.

Observou, enfim, a aluna que tirara a maior nota no exame enquanto duas meninas, provavelmente amigas do mesmo colegial, diziam invejá-la. Por que sentir algo assim? Destacar-se nunca poderia ser positivo, porque as responsabilidades vêm potencializadas sobre suas costas. Ser inteligente demais apenas aumenta o dissabor do fracasso; ser alegre demais faz com que ninguém acredite quando está triste; ser extrovertida demais atrai atenção mesmo quando você não quer que ninguém te veja. Era bom saber tanto aos dezessete anos e tinha certeza de que aquela Rei Hino também aprenderia o peso de ser a melhor aluna.

Ainda assim, havia uma pessoa que merecia saber como a menina realmente se sentia. Tirou da carteira uma foto três por quatro e sorriu apenas para ela: "aqui estou papai, sou uma aluna da Toudai, não precisa se preocupar comigo daí do Céu". Voltou a olhar o discurso sem querer ver nada mais além do caminho de volta para a casa. Seria um chato dia de comemorações.

Ao sair do salão em uma espécie de excursão que o Centro Acadêmico estava promovendo aos calouros, percebeu que algumas meninas já começaram a escolher as paqueras que teriam dali para frente. Ela também costumava ser assim ainda em Tóquio. Lembrou-se que Andrew, seu mais usual alvo, também estudara em Toudai, mas não naquela faculdade. Olhou para um quadro de formandos que ficava virando o próximo corredor. Mas "ele", sim, estivera ali, talvez fazendo a mesma excursão que ela anos antes.

-Não consegue combinar o ato de andar com o de olhar para frente!? - Darien Chiba gritou-lhe, olhando para o paletó melado.

-Posso perguntar o mesmo que você, estragador de sorvetes de creme! - Serena, com catorze anos então, olhou para a casquinha com apenas vestígios do que fora o sorvete mais gostoso daquele Verão.

-Acho que você já torrou sua semana para pagar minha lavanderia...

-O quê!? Como ousa? Pode você ir comprando outro sorvete para mim.

-Peça ao Andrew. - Darien retirou o paletó, ainda com o rosto fechado.

-Não sei como ele pode ser seu amigo! - No fundo, a jovem estava a imaginar ela e o moreno de olhos azuis voltando ao sorveteiro e comendo juntos ali. Quem sabe alguém os confundiria com um casal?

-Ei, até o vento te fugiu da cabeça? Onde você está? - Pegou a pasta que carregava e fez com que lhe batesse levemente na cabeça.

Serena sentiu o sangue lhe subindo à face, misturado à frustração e ao calor que fazia e saiu correndo atrás do rapaz que entrou no salão de jogos próximo dali.

-Andrew! Ela vai me matar!! - gritou ao rapaz que trabalhava meio-período, ambos estudavam na mesma faculdade.

-Serena, você não devia estar fazendo o dever de verão? - perguntou-lhe o loiro.

-Ah, depois eu dou um jeito.

-Encontrei com seu pai noutro dia perto da faculdade. Ele estava falando de como teve um sonho em que você estudava lá...

-A Cabecinha de Vento? - Darien começou a gargalhar, fazendo Serena lhe dar um soco no ombro para que parasse.

-Pois é, mas não se preocupe. Mais do que ninguém, ele sabe que é impossível com todos os seus trintas, vinte e setes... - Foi a vez de Andrew começar a rir.

-Não vai bater nele? - perguntou o outro.

Deu-lhe um tapa desta vez em seu ombro só para sentir o calor dai, não era sempre que o via sem aquele paletó. Era tão largo e quente... Tantos anos depois daquela cena, Serena ainda podia sentir aquele raro contato que tivera com o moreno e notar que suas bochechas ficavam rubras, enquanto andava pela tão falada Universidade. Meses antes, os dois haviam seguido um caminho igual, ela e Darien Chiba, a última coisa de que abrira mão para compor sua nova vida. Só que não três anos antes como com todas as outras coisas, e sim no dia em que viera conhecer a Universidade para que tinha prometido ao pai passar em seu túmulo. Mesmo agora, ainda não conseguira se acostumar com a idéia de que desistira dele. Sua bochecha queimando só por conta daquela lembrança era prova disso.

Olhou para sua foto no quadro de formandos. Estava sério e bem mais magro. Seria só com ela que Darien era capaz de se descontrair? Serena sabia que apenas ele a abalava tanto naquela vida calma que escolhera ao se mudar para Kaita, em Hiroshima, logo após a trágica morte de seu pai.

----------------

Serena andou incerta por aqueles corredores tão antigos, cheios de quadros e anúncios e uma língua que nem parecia a sua própria. Mal chegara de trem de Hiroshima, mas ainda não sentia o cansaço de tão longa viagem, queria ver tudo da sua futura Faculdade de Direito, assim que se formasse do colegial em poucos meses. Soltou os cabelos, cujo prendedor já estava quase caindo. Até o vento tinha um cheiro diferente.

Sentou-se na lanchonete e pediu um chocolate quente. O tempo já começara a esfriar, já até parecia inverno, apesar de ainda ser outono. Os alunos conversavam sobre as provas que faziam ou os trabalhos que deveriam apresentar, absortos em seus próprios mundos. Era uma sensação melhor que a do colegial, mais descontraída. Não importava, não iria para a Toudai festejar.

-Tsukino Serena? - uma voz grave a despertou. Virando a cabeça mal podia acreditar que estava vendo o mesmo rapaz de cabelos negros em que tanto pensava desde que comprara a passagem para Tóquio. - É você mesma? - Darien chegara perto. Estava com uma blusa social e uma gravata, carregando uma pasta pesada. - Não se lembra de mim, pelo jeito. Sou Darien Chiba, amigo do Andrew. Costumávamos nos ver sempre pela rua.

-Sim, eu lembro, - respondeu, antes que a conversa se prolongasse.

-Está esperando alguém daqui?

-Não.

-De mau humor, então. - Sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente e lhe sorriu, enquanto punha a pasta na outra.

-Só estou tomando isto, já vou embora.

-Ué? O que veio fazer na faculdade? Pensei que nem morasse mais em Tóquio... - Pediu que o garçom lhe trouxesse um café expresso, sem a mínima intenção de sair tão cedo como Serena gostaria.

-Não moro.

-Ainda está brava comigo?

-Quê?

-Eu não fui ao enterro do seu pai. Andrew me contou que você ficou chateada.

-Isso já foi há três anos.

-Não vai matar minha curiosidade quanto ao que faz aqui? Parece uma visão, sabia? Eu ando pela Faculdade e dô de cara contigo tomando chocolate quente!

-Nunca fomos amigos, não poderia ter esperado diferente naquele dia do enterro. Apenas achei que você iria. Não é algo que guardaria por três anos. Quanto a hoje, já constatou que não sou uma visão, não pode agir como alguém normal e seguir pra aula?

-Hm, não tem mais nada a dizer? Nem tacar nada em mim? Bem, eu digo: você mudou bastante. Achava você mais única antes.

-Única.

-Agora, me deixa adivinhar: você veio se encontrar com seu namorado.

-Não. Só conhecer a faculdade, vou ser sua caloura ano que vem. - Tinha que admitir que era um pouco excitante notar que poderia vê-lo sempre por ali assim que passasse no Vestibular. Só Darien mesmo para lhe trazer tanto nervosismo por conversar com alguém, simplesmente.

-Ué? Comprou a vaga, é? Ainda uma Cabecinha de Vento.

-Confio na minha capacidade.

-Quem diria... Então, boa sorte! Aliás, não sou seu veterano, já me formei. Quer vir ver o meu quadro? Colocaram faz pouco tempo.

Antes que percebesse, ele já pagara a conta, incluindo a dela e a guiava por aqueles corredores. Parou em frente ao quadro e começou a falar dos professores homenageados, citando um ou outro de quem ela também poderia acabar sendo aluna.

Dali, seguiram de novo por onde Serena percorrera sozinha, vendo as salas agora com detalhes e até ouvindo de fora trechos das aulas. Com o tempo, ela deixou que pela última vez sua personalidade original aflorasse e os dois riam de suas antigas richas que pareciam ainda mais bobas depois de tanto.

-Não devemos mais nos ver, né? Foi só coincidência nos encontrarmos, - comentou a menina, enquanto iam em direção à sala dos calouros.

-Bem, ano que vem vou terminar meu mestrado aqui, por isso ainda apareço. Depois, quem sabe? Ainda pretendo fazer o doutorado também. Deve ser nosso destino nos cruzarmos. Um dia com você em Tóquio e já nos achamos, né?

-É verdade... - Serena olhou para a própria mão, enquanto ambos diminuíram seus passos. Haviam percebido que ainda assim, havia a probabilidade de não mais se verem.

-Bem, esta vai ser a sala que mais verá semestre que vem. - Abriu a porta do auditório mais afastado do corredor. Devia estar ele próprio lembrando-se de seus tempos de calouro.

----------------

A moça entrou em sua classe, ainda conseguia ver o sorriso nostálgico de Darien ali dentro. Era já a segunda semana de aula e tinha alguns professores restando a conhecer, incluindo o que daria a primeira aula do dia, Fujiyoshi Seiichi, o mais famoso entre a lista de professores do primeiro período. Conferiu se seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo para trás. Cortara-os bem curto logo que chegara a Kaita e apenas deixara-os voltar a crescer no início de seu terceiro ano colegial. Agora passavam de seu ombro e, por não mais estar acostumada com aquilo, atrapalhavam muito sua concentração.

Passou por Rei Hino e suas novas amigas, que conversavam sobre as qualificações de Fujiyoshi-sensei. Ela parecia conhecê-lo por haver sido o orientador da monografia de seu ex-namorado ou algo assim. Era uma jovem muito bonita de longos cabelos negros e lisos que deixava normalmente soltos, atraindo elogios tanto de rapazes quanto de garotas, por isso a pergunta de uma das que a rodeavam fora bem esperada: "Alguém seria doido de te perder, Hino-chan?" Serena viu o olhar de a outra perder o brilho por um segundo antes de dar um tímido sorriso enquanto respondia que "às vezes, temos de deixar as coisas irem" e atrair mais elogios pela frase.

A loira, enfim, alcançou seu lugar no meio do auditório, pensando no que ouvira. Pelo menos, isso a garota perfeita aprendera. Logo no segundo dia, já havia sido eleita a representante e provado sua competência para o cargo. Quase o extremo de Serena, não tinha como não atrair olhares de quem fosse, mas mesmo ela tinha sua tristeza.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando um senhor alto de cabelos grisalhos usando terno e gravata entrou, seguido de outro mais jovem igualmente vestido. O senhor fez sinal que outro limpasse o quadro enquanto observava sua nova turma. Pediu silêncio e começou a falar, dando tempo para que o jovem terminasse a tarefa incumbida.

-Sou Fujiyoshi Seiichi e espero que vocês amem o Direito tanto quanto eu. Afinal, esse é o curso que vocês pretendem fazer, certo? - Esperou que a turma concordasse e sorriu, apontando o rapaz alto de cabelos negros atrás de si. - Este será meu assistente, um mestrando que já esteve sentado no mesmo lugar que vocês há muito menos tempo que eu. Dividimos a ementa e aposto que gostarão muito dele. Pode se apresentar?

O outro assentiu. Mas Serena nem precisava esperar pelo nome, seu coração já estava de novo agindo sozinho, em descompasso com seus planos de uma nova vida. Era o poder que talvez aqueles olhos azuis sempre teriam sobre si.

-Meu nome é Darien Chiba, mestrando em Direito Constitucional, formado por esta Universadade e os ensinarei durante estes seis meses. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. - Curvou levemente o corpo para a turma, observando cada um até o pousar o olhar sobre Serena. Desviou-o rápido, com certeza lembrara-se do reencontro de meses antes. Não demorou muito para que percebesse a garota perfeita da sala e para ela sim ficou a olhar por um longo período de tempo.

A aula prosseguiu sem grandes problemas. Serena fizera questão de desligar-se daquela presença e se preocupar mais com o que se faria para a janta no apartamento que os pais lhe alugaram junto com uma antiga amiga, Mina Aino, que cursava Fotografia na Universidade Nihon. Por enquanto, excetuando Darien, Mina era seu único contato com a época em que morara em Tóquio antes do falecimento de seu pai. No entanto, evitava perguntar a ela sobre os outros, mesmo sobre Andrew por quem mesmo naquele momento ainda possuía um carinho especial, algo parecido com o por um irmão.

-Como foi hoje? O cara que você falou é fera mesmo? - perguntou-lhe assim que Serena pisou no apartamento.

-Ele é inteligente.

-Quantos segundos até ele perceber a tal da Hino? - Mina percebera a existência da representante logo no início da descrição de Serena de seu primeiro dia e desde então perguntava sobre ela. Ainda não sabia se era inveja ou apenas vontade de conhecê-la, por isso só respondia às perguntas.

-Poucos, foi a primeira a quem ele perguntou o que era o Direito.

-Essa pergunta de novo? Ai, na Nichidai é o mesmo! Digo, sobre fotografia e arte, não Direito.

E continuou a tagarelar sobre seus novos amigos enquanto a outra pegava o livro mais grosso da estante. Tinha que estudar bastante para se garantir naquela turma. Ainda estava consciente de que não passava de uma burra disfarçada de estudante da elite, por isso, não poderia relaxar com os livros, ainda que Mina não parasse de falar. Olhando a matéria, pegou-se imaginando quanto tempo até a primeira aula ministrada por Darien.

---------------

Não demorou muito. Na quarta aula, o professor a aparecer fora o rapaz que mais suspiro arrancara das garotas da sala. Elas até o convidaram para um goukon no fim da aula anterior, a única a que viera depois da primeira, mas recebera uma leve gargalhada como resposta; para sua frustração, ele pensara ser uma brincadeira.

Colocou a pasta sobre a cadeira e o terno, logo olhou para a turma, novamente desviando do olhar de Serena. Por quanto tempo mais ele pensaria naquilo? Era passado, ainda mais distante que as discussões deles. Acabou, agora seriam apenas professor e aluna.

Ao terminar a aula, tudo o que queria era sair dali como faria com qualquer outro professor. Foi em direção à lanchonete, mas ao chegar lá percebeu que deixara suas anotações na sala. Indo contra a corrente de universitários famintos naquele recesso, enfim chegara ao auditório onde os calouros tinham a maioria de suas aulas. Estava certa de que a encontraria vazia, por isso surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta que Darien ainda lá estivesse, de costas para a porta.

Falava num tom um pouco mais alto que de costume, quase como se estivesse brigando com a pessoa à sua frente, que Serena não conseguia ver. Sim, estavam discutindo.

-Você sabia muito bem que eu seria aluna! - A loira espantou-se ao reconhecer aquela voz brava, era Rei Hino.

-Como acha que eu recusaria a proposta do Fujiyoshi-sensei?

-Ah, claro. Continua um patinho seguindo a mãe pata.

-E você simplesmente não consegue ficar quieta, né? Tentar não existir pelo menos quando estou por perto.

-É minha vida acadêmica também. Sou profissional o bastante para te ver apenas como professor.

-Então, não venha me pedir para não dar mais aulas, Hino.

-Chiba-san!

Serena não sabia se devia anunciar sua presença ou ir buscar as notas fingindo que não estava ali e sair de fininho. Os dois estavam totalmente fora do normal e nem perceberam que a porta se abrira, muito menos que alguém ainda ouvia a conversa. Deu um passo a frente, escolhendo a segunda opção. O que houvesse entre o casal, não tinha a ver com Serena, apesar de que pelo que ouvira era tudo bem óbvio. Quando estava pronta para marchar até o lugar onde se sentara, pela primeira vez xingando-se por não ficar na frente, mais próxima à porta, sentiu alguém atrás de si.

-Com licença... - Era uma mulher, quase a versão de Hino em uns anos. Usava roupa social e sorria envergonhada por interromper a conversa.

-Ah, Inoue-chan, eu perdi a hora. Desculpa, - respondeu Darien, virando-se para a porta.

A loira ainda estava parada entre os dois, agora percebendo que também fora notada por Hino, cujos olhos pareciam prontos a lançar lasers para Inoue, uma mulher magra de cabelos castanhos bem curtos e arrumados.

-Hino-chan! - Inoue disse, esboçando uma expressão estranha de surpresa, - O que faz em Toudai?

-Estudo. E você?

-Oh, faz tanto tempo que não a vejo. Que coincidência, ela é sua aluna, Chiba-kun?

-Sim. Eu... Tenho que ir. - Agora, Darien estava olhando fixamente para Serena, paralisada ao lado de Inoue, incerta de para onde correr. -Serena? Queria perguntar alguma coisa?

-Hã, esqueci meu caderno.

Ele assentiu e despediu-se das duas, indo junto com Inoue, com quem provavelmente trabalhava. As duas meninas ficaram na sala se olhando por algum tempo depois que a porta da sala se fechou. Então, Hino sorriu-lhe:

-Somos ex-namorados. Não pense nada estranho, fazia um tempo que eu não o via, por isso fiquei chocada quando vi que teríamos aula com Chiba-sa - Digo, Chiba-sensei.

-Ah. Vou pegar meu caderno. - Foi até seu lugar e guardou o caderno na bolsa. Quando voltou, percebeu que Hino lhe esperava ainda no mesmo lugar.

-Acho que não consigo me mexer. Preciso ir ao banheiro, pode vir comigo? - Era o pedido de uma garota perfeita. Assustadoramente, Serena não teve como recusar.

No caminho, percebeu que, ainda que sorrindo como sempre, Hino estava a ponto de chorar, com as lágrimas todas penduradas em seus olhos.

-Nem posso enxugar. - Apontou para as mesmas. - Ou a maquiagem mancha. Não é justo. Homens podem fazer o que querem e nem choram.

-Não precisa passar maquiagem. É perda de tempo.

Chegaram ao banheiro, onde Rei não agüentou mais e começou a tirar as lágrimas do rosto com a água da torneira, enquanto Serena a ajudava com sua bolsa. Tirou o estojo de maquiagem e após limpar o rosto com lenços, procedeu a usar o conteúdo do estojo.

-Se eu não usar meu tempo com isso, acabo gastando-o com pensamentos assim. Não é tão fácil superar um homem perfeito como Chiba-san; sou só uma garota. - Sorria, enquanto seguia o que devia ser uma rotina mais que diária.

-Aquela era a atual? - Serena não agüentou mais a curiosidade.

-Espero que não.

-Você a conhece, não?

-Aika Inoue. Claro, é a melhor amiga do Chiba-san. Os dois trabalham no escritório do Fujiyoshi-sensei. Eu também queria ir pra lá, mas acho que agora vai ser um pouco difícil, mesmo que queira, é capaz de eu nunca ser aceita. Aliás, como ele sabia seu nome, Tsukino-chan? Chiba-san te chamou por ele.

Serena estava mais surpresa por Hino o saber, mas apenas suspirou. Não fazia mal contar logo tudo.

-Nós nos conhecemos de há muito tempo.

-Você também foi namorada dele, então?

-Não. Apenas nos víamos por aí e discutíamos às vezes. Tínhamos um amigo em comum, Andrew.

-Chiba-san nunca me chamou pelo nome, por isso achei que - Nunca houve nada?

-Nós... Pensando bem, ele sempre me chamou assim.

-Talvez eu também deva chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, o que acha? Sempre me incomodei com isso e ele não teria coragem de brigar comigo. Se bem que é capaz não termos mais oportunidade pra isso, pedi hoje que nos evitássemos ao máximo.

O silêncio se seguiu, até que ela terminou o que fazia e sorriu para a outra. Agradeceu pela companhia e se despediu; era hora de as duas voltarem a ser o que sempre foram. Ou assim Serena pensou que aquilo quisesse dizer.

-----------------

-Serena, entre! - Darien chamou-lhe com a mão, já dentro da enorme sala.

A jovem entrou incerta, aquele era o fim do tour pela faculdade. Era hora de se despedirem e voltarem às suas vidas normais depois daquela fenda no tempo que se abrira quando se reencontraram na lanchonete. Sentiu o chão e olhou ao redor, desejando mostrar tudo aquilo que conseguiria em alguns meses para seu pai, mas nem o trouxera consigo. Não era a hora ainda. Quando realmente merecesse entrar ali como aluna, tiraria a foto que normalmente carregava consigo e mostraria Toudai para ele.

-É bem grande, apesar de um fenômeno estranho acontecer aqui. As turmas aumentam com o passar dos períodos, - disse ele, sentando se na mesa do professor.

-Por que isso?

-Ninguém desiste e o pessoal vai sendo reprovado e acaba pedindo quebra de pré-requisito. Aí cursa dois períodos em um. O padrão desta Faculdade tem caído, mas ainda é boa demais para haver muitas transferências ou saídas.

Serena aproximou-se observando como era estranho ver um homem de gravata sentado em cima da mesa como um colegial.

-Daqui a pouco tenho que voltar a Kaita.

-É onde mora agora?

-Por pouco tempo. Vou alugar um apartamento com uma amiga daqui.

-Alguém que eu conheça?

-Não creio. Se bem que ela conhece o Andrew.

-Sério? Nome.

-Mina Aino.

-Não conheço. - Riu-se.

-Sorte sua.

-Que maldade.

Os dois se olharam sabendo que o silêncio seguinte indicava que era a hora de se separarem de novo, ainda que tentassem achar qualquer assunto bobo para adiar mais um pouco. Não haviam se despedido da outra vez, era a primeira que o fariam e ainda sem poder se prometerem que se veriam de novo.

-Foi ótimo te reencontrar, uma bela surpresa. - Darien ainda estava na mesa, quase que relutando descer dali e fazer algo mais formal e definitivo.

Serena aproximou-se mais, até sentir as pernas dele em sua cintura, então, pondo suas mãos naquele longo rosto, beijou-o como tanto quisera fazer durante aqueles três anos sozinha em Hiroshima e arrependera-se de não tê-lo. Não sabia que se a maior surpresa foi ele ter cruzado as pernas em seu corpo, puxando-a mais para si, ou ter retribuindo ainda mais intensamente aquele beijo.

Juntos, naquela sala vazia, tudo não parecia passar de um sonho. Estavam se abraçando enquanto parecia que todo o corpo de Darien a envolvia, quando o celular de Serena despertou, gritando que era hora de se despedir da última coisa de seu passado de menina boba e entrar de volta no trem para Hiroshima.

Afastaram-se surpresos e mal se olharam enquanto diziam rápidas palavras de despedida e promessas vazias de se verem por aqueles corredores. Mesmo que se vissem, a moça seria mais fria e firme com ele. Darien Chiba não era alguém que a nova Serena conhecesse, muito menos que gostasse tanto quanto a cabecinha de vento que fora antes.

-Adeus, Darien... - falou, fechando a porta antes que ele reclamasse de sua escolha de palavras.

Só que o destino não pareceu gostar daquela decisão unilateral.

Continuará...

_Anita_, 03/01/2008

Notas da Autora:

_De onde veio a idéia desta fic? Posso dizer que não foi da minha faculdade. Tudo o que aconteceu foi uma forma de evitar semelhanças com minha outra Realidade Alternativa, Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você. Já os personagens foram preenchendo os papéis naturalmente. Alguns quase foram para outros, mas preferi pôr alguns novos em vez de forçar com os originais do anime._

_Minhas inspirações... Não eram pra ser minha faculdade, mas tudo lembra ela então é inegável dar crédito àquela coisa, apesar de meu ano de caloura estar um pouco apagado agora. Também o drama Hotaru no Hikari! A Rei desta fic e a Aika saíram todas de lá. O Shouta eu não sei de onde o tirei, sabe, ele é bem indefinido ainda. A idéia é fazer um personagem retardado xDD Algo como o Hanato de Tenshi no Tatakai, só que fracassado mode on! Além de fracassado, o cara ainda é sortudo. Elaiá, pessoas assim existem e são irritantes. Acho que por isso eu o escolhi pra encosto da Serena, hihihi_

Por fim, o título saiu de uma música do L'ArcenCiel, Umibe. Na verdade de um trecho que poderia ser lido assim caso fora de contexto, mas bem forçosamente ; "maru de mune kara nagareru you ni afuredasu". E, sim, a letra é do hyde xDD mas originalmente o título sairia de uma música da Izumi Sakai, Yureru Omoi, "subete wo miseru no ga kowai kara yasashisa kara nigeteta no", "por medo de que te mostrasse tudo, eu estava fugindo de sua gentileza", linda, né?! Mas antes de conseguir transformar isso em título, Umibe aconteceu em minha vida e ninguém vence o hyde :p  


_Espero que estejam gostando e comentários vão para para mais fics minhas, vão ao meu site Olho Azul __http://olhoazul.here.ws_


	2. Duas

Notas Iniciais:_  
Sailor Moon não é minha, mas os personagens originais como o Shouta e a Aika são. Por fim, esta é uma realidade alternativa, sem vilões, nem sailors, nem nada. Muitas outras modificações vão ocorrer, talvez fiquem confusos, então tratem como se fosse sua primeira vez lendo Sailor Moon A história ainda se passa no Japão, na cidade de Tóquio._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:  
_**Como Se Lavado  
de Meu Peito**

**Capítulo 2 - Duas**

Serena estava com mais um tijolo na mão quando entrou no apartamento. Era seu novo livro de qualquer que fosse a matéria, a qual tinha certeza de que nunca mais veria, mas que poderia diminuir sua média total na faculdade e junto suas chances de terminar bem o curso de Direito. Suspirei quando pôde descarregar o livro que pegara da biblioteca, mais o que comprara no caminho de volta.

Pensando bem, a matéria que mais a deixava aflita era a que o professor Fujiyoshi lecionava; Direito Constitucional. Pensar que nem todas as Universidades costumavam dá-la aos calouros, também fazia Serena temer pelo motivo dessa decisão geral. Um dia estava saindo da aula do professor assistente, Darien Chiba, quando ele o comentou. Também não era a favor de ensiná-la naquele semestre, preferindo que o primeiro período se resumisse a, no máximo, falar sobre como um Estado se formava, pois no fundo era o máximo que os alunos acabavam por absorver. O restante, não passava de teoria geral do Direito, que poderia ser dado em Introdução ou matéria similar.

Serena demorou a perceber que ele falava diretamente como ela, como vinha acontecendo por todo o mês, desde que os velhos conhecidos se reencontraram na sala de aula. Ao notá-lo, no entanto, apenas assentiu, tentando fazer com que o jovem professor percebesse que não era uma conversa o que ela desejava. No fundo, queria distância. Como não podia evitar que Darien lhe desse parte das aulas de Constitucional daquele período, pelo menos queria que fossem distantes como ela era com qualquer outro.

Todavia, o moço continuou seguindo-a até a lanchonete, no meio do salão principal da Faculdade de Direito. Reclamava do professor principal, quem, segundo ele, batalhara para que o Direito Constitucional também fosse lecionado aos que chegavam como se fosse outra matéria de introdução, o que seria importante para todos no futuro ou mesmo para os que pretendiam estagiar desde cedo. Balançou a cabeça e com um muxoxo sorriu para Serena:

-E você? O que acha?

-Eu vou comer. - Cortou qualquer continuação do assunto e foi até uma das mesas.

Não conseguira a paz que queria. Outra pessoa sentou-se bem na sua frente, pedindo junto com ela ao garçom. Era um rapaz de cabelos verdes curtos e olhos castanhos que mais parecia um ginasial que um universitário.

-Quem é você? - Serena perguntou, querendo enxovalhá-lo logo dali.

-Ué? Já nos falamos! Várias vezes, né, Tsukino-chan?

-Não me respondeu. - Ambos receberam seus pedidos.

-Nobuchi Shouta. Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome! O seu é Serena, né? Eu ouvi o Chiba-sensei dizendo.

-Até mais. - Levantou-se.

Voltando à sala com o hambúrguer que pedira percebeu que mais assombrações estavam a caminho. Uma menina de longos cabelos negros lhe acenava alegre, estava sentada na cadeira bem ao lado da sua usual, no meio do auditório onde ocorria a maioria das aulas dos calouros. Rei Hino era bastante popular e por tanto, junto com ela estava um monte de sorrisos ambulantes com vozes finas e falas exageradamente forçadas.

-Hino-chaaan! Não acredito que consegue falar com ela. Nunca falamos mais que os cumprimentos usuais, - dizia uma, quando Serena aproximou-se.

-Que isso, Serena-chan é uma ótima garota; acho que é timidez, né? - Olhava diretamente para a loira com seus olhos brilhantes e grandes. Até a quantidade de maquiagem parecia a quantidade exata naquele exemplo de garota perfeita.

-É meu lugar. - Serena fez um gesto para a cadeira ocupada por uma das sorrisos.

-Ah, desculpa! Apesar de ter visto a bolsa, achei que fosse o lugar de algum menina... - disse a jovem, indo para outro lugar qualquer que também já pertencia a alguém, sinal de que ficariam ali apenas até o final do intervalo.

A loira ignorou qualquer coisa que falassem e terminou seu hambúrguer. Um dia elas desistiriam dela, apesar de Rei Hino estar sendo bem insistente desde o dia que foram juntas até o banheiro conversando sobre Darien, seu ex-namorado. A garota perfeita não havia chorado desde então e fazia questão de dizê-lo volta e meia a Serena. Já o professor continuava a ignorá-la, ela mesma parecia fazer o mesmo como se os dois estivessem em algum tratado de não-agressão. Não havia uma tensão, mas era triste, mesmo para Serena, observar aquilo.

Ainda assim, queria dizer para Rei com todas as palavras que não a queria por perto. Não precisava de sua amizade, ou de suas seguidoras sorridentes, ou qualquer outra coisa que a pudesse distrair. Serena só queria terminar bem a faculdade.

Alguns dias mais tarde, estava novamente com um tijolo andando para lá e para cá pelos corredores da faculdade com ele. Era tão pesado... Sentou-se em um banco e decidiu reler um trecho confuso enquanto não era hora da aula daquela matéria. As primeiras provas já estavam marcadas para menos de duas semanas de então, aquilo fazia seu estômago revirar quanto a como seriam as provas de uma faculdade.

-História do Direito? - Um homem sentara-se a seu lado e esticava um pouco o pescoço para ler a página. - Ah, como imaginava. Ainda usam esse livro?

-Darien, não me assuste assim.

Virou o rosto para ele imaginando o que faria ali já que não era dia de Constitucional. Concluiu que não queria perguntar voltou à leitura.

-Acho que podíamos aproveitar a oportunidade para conversar. Isso tem me incomodado e pelo jeito como me evita, também a você. - Mas ele parecia que insistiria. - Digo, sobre quando nos vimos semestre passado.

-Desculpa por tê-lo beijado. Prefiro esquecermos daquilo. E sobre o fato de nos conhecermos de antes em nada tem a ver com hoje. Por favor, pare de me tratar diferente dos outros; não quero regalias, Chiba-sensei.

Naquele mesmo momento, pôde ler na expressão do jovem, a quem olhava nos olhos, o quanto escolhera mal aquelas palavras. Queria pedir desculpas, chorar arrependida. Até sentiu alguma lágrima nos olhos pelo arrependimento do que dissera, mas aquela não era uma conversa que queria ter; beijá-lo foi um ato de outra vida. naquela, Serena apenas o conhecia como Chiba-sensei.

-Não pretendia dá-las, Tsukino-kun.

-Ótimo...

-Pensando bem, Hino sabe que nos conhecemos. Talvez seja melhor eu ser até um pouco mais duro contigo do que com as outras... Para evitar suspeitas de qualquer coisa.

-Do que está falando? Darien, eu mereço um tratamento igual! E usar esse tom não adianta comigo, vá lá usá-lo com a sua ex-namoradinha. Que infantil me ameaçar assim.

-Infantil da sua parte. - Levantou-se, pegando a pasta que trazia consigo. Só então percebeu que ele usava roupas normais, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta.

-Se não pretendia me dar regalias, então, por que não apenas me ignora!? Conversa comigo toda hora, começa a falar das suas opiniões... Não duvidaria que alguma das suas puxadas de assunto caísse na prova; não é você quem as prepara? Também não quero ninguém achando que eu ganhei palpites!

-Porque não faz sentido fingir que você nunca existiu. Se faz pra você, estarei depois de amanhã aqui e também em outros dias, ansioso para que me conte. O que diabos Hiroshima fez com seu cérebro?

Foi embora com a pasta e suas roupas comuns. Mesmo os passos de seu sapato pareciam altos demais se comparados com o barulho que os outros faziam ao redor de Serena, enquanto ela se partia por dentro, querendo correr atrás daquela figura. Todavia, já devia estar mais experiente que aquilo e se desligar de sua vida anterior. Já mandara outros embora ainda mais irritados, ou chateados, que Darien... Era o preço para estar em Toudai e sair de lá sem qualquer problema. E ela prometera a seu pai pagá-lo até o último centavo.

Portanto, não iria chorar só por uma briguinha assim. Serena-chorona ficara para trás quando se mudara para Hiroshima. Não iria chorar mesmo.

----------------

Havia acabado de fazer sua primeira prova quando percebeu que ainda sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar em Darien. Ainda que estivesse em Toudai por quase dois meses, vendo-o quase que semanalmente, não conseguia se acostumar com o fato de que agora eram professor e aluna. Pior: tudo piorara depois que ela lhe pedira para esquecer o relacionamento prévio. Não podia dizer que o rapaz lhe pegasse no pé, mas volta e meia lhe fazia as perguntas mais difíceis e ainda se mostrava desapontado com o erro. Nem era por brincadeira... A expressão era tão séria que feria ainda mais o coração de Serena.

Por menos que gostasse de Fujiyoshi-sensei, o alívio que lhe invadia quando era descoberto que seria ele quem daria a aula era inominável. Não podia tentar algo com Darien. Chegara a pensar sobre o assunto no início do semestre letivo e não fazia sentido: o rapaz nunca demonstrara qualquer coisa além de uma amizade, tratava-a sempre como uma irmã mais nova, seria seu professor por pelo menos um semestre e o peso de ter seu coração partido por aquele amor obviamente impossível era alto demais, poderia custar uma repetição nas matérias.

Mesmo assim, ainda se imaginava como uma namorada dele. Por causa do beijo que partilharam, sabia muito bem como eram aqueles lábios para ter uma imaginação perfeita de como seriam todos os outros. Era mais um passatempo durante as aulas, ficar olhando seus lábios, enquanto ele fazia questão de não olhá-la, parecido com o modo como evitava Rei Hino. Depois parou com aquilo, não podia dizer que Darien não percebesse seus olhares e no fim acabaria por pensar que ela estava respondendo suas implicâncias, sua guerrinha.

-Ah! Uma prova a menos! - Um rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado esticando os braços. Tenha cabelos verdes e olhos castanhos e usava roupas estranhamente largas. - O que você achou daquela questão dois? Tsukino-chan?

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Somos da mesma sala! Nobuchi Shouta, pode me chamar de Shouta.

-Ah.

-Ai, a professora podia ter pegado mais leve, né? Poxa, Aristóteles é difícil demais. escuta, você nunca fala com ninguém, não?

-Shouta-san, estou indo para a sala.

-Ah! Eu vou contigo...

-Serena-chan! Como vai? - Rei Hino estava saindo da sala com todos os livros que devia ter encontrado sobre o assunto da prova nas livrarias. Mesmo assim, carregava-os mantendo a postura elegante.

-Bem.

-Hino-chaaan! Está tão linda como sempre! - Shouta tinha corações no lugar dos olhos enquanto olhava a outra da cabeça aos pés.

-Ah, obrigada, Nobuchi-kun.

-Até sabe meu nooome, que perfeito! Deixe eu carregar isso pra você, nós dois já estávamos voltando à sala mesmo...

-Obrigada, mas eu mesma levo. Até mais. Ah, Serena-chan, quero conversar contigo depois. É só um favorzinho.

Serena apenas assentiu, querendo que Rei levasse Shouta consigo como pagamento adiantado. Aprendeu nso longos dois minutos da sala de exames e a sua própria que o moço mal sabia como passara para a Universidade de Tóquio, já que só fez o vestibular por insistência dos tinha, para "tomar algum rumo além dos games e do notebook". Mesmo assim, estava gostando muito de estudar com toda aquela gente cujas cabeças brilhavam de tão inteligentes.

Continuou a fofocar sobre como seus amigos de Akihabara o invejavam por toda a sorte que sempre tinha em sorteios; vivia ganhando vários prêmios e convites para conhecer aidoru. Por isso, não foi real surpresa para eles, mas que todos queriam muito ir à Universidade conhecer todos de quem ele fala, incluindo todas as garotas bonitas que havia por lá.

-Em resumo, eu sou um otaku. - Confessou, mas não era nenhuma surpresa para Serena, apesar de não haver conhecido nenhum pessoalmente até então.

Perto da porta da sala, ele começou a gritar e a apontar. Era impressão da loira ou ele estava babando?

-É a Inoue-saaaan!! - Apontava para uma mulher não muito alta, mas também não muito baixa andando calmamente, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos bem vívidos. Serena percebeu que já a conhecia.

-Como sabe o nome dela? - perguntou ao outro, já em outro planeta.

-Pelo quadro! Ela é formanda de uns poucos anos atrás. Sem contar que volta e meia está por aqui. Acho que é amiga do Chiba-sensei.

Ao se aproximar, os olhos de Inoue focaram-se nos de Serena e ela lhe sorriu, mostrando também lembrar-se da moça. Então, entrou na sala, tomando uma cadeira no canto oposto à porta. Logo atrás, Darien vinha tomando café em um copinho plástico. Passou reto por Serena, perguntando se já não deveria estar dentro de sala, mas sem esperar a resposta, fechou a aporta atrás de si.

-Ele tá de mau humor? - perguntou Shouta, fazendo alguma careta, - Definitivamente, não gosto desse esnobe. Se bem que é ciúme por ele ser tão íntimo da Inoue-san. Ele é ótimo professor, se comparado ao que dizem dos outros assistentes na internet.

Serena entrou, sob o olhar afiado de Darien que a seguiu em silêncio até que se sentasse. Não era a única levemente atrasada, por isso sabia que mesmo depois de duas semanas ele ainda guardava rancor da conversa que tiveram.

-Muito bem, -disse assim que ela se sentou, - Nossa prova é semana que vem, como todos sabem. Não há nada a temer, mas para tirar as dúvidas, eu trouxe a senhorita Aika Inoue. Ela também foi aluna do professor Fujiyoshi e foi escolhida por ele mesmo como monitora de vocês. Mas isso só deve durar por este semestre, depois teremos um veterano ensinando, como é de costume na Faculdade. Não sei o que houve que não conseguimos um para este. Sobre a Segunda Chamada, não é de costume do Fujiyoshi-sensei aplicá-la, então tenham um atestado médico idôneo e o requerimento feito na secretaria. O melhor é vir com o soro grudado no braço. Então, por favor, perguntem à Inoue-sensei tudo o que precisarem. Ela também deixará seu e-mail para que possam continuar a monitoria. Não terei muito tempo para ficar depois da aula, mas estarei na Faculdade na sexta até a hora do almoço.

Serena percebeu pelo olhar de Darien que a prova seria difícil sim, então ligou para Mina logo que a aula acabou para avisar que não iria para casa tão cedo. Abrira mão de tentar a sorte com aquele homem para se dedicar aos estudos, de alguma forma sentia como se aquele tratamento dele lhe estivesse lembrando disso, de que tinha que fazer valer a pena dar adeus a toda uma vida; em vez de ser a aluna mediana que vinha sido, tentaria o posto próximo dos melhores da turma.

Ao fim da monitoria, Serena saiu com a sensação de estar esmagada. Teria outra prova em dois dias e tinha muito para estudar para mesma, agora sabia que tinha ainda mais para Constitucional. Segundo Inoue, as perguntas em si não eram difíceis, mas a correção sempre fora pesado na sua época.

-Serena-chan! Você vai estudar hoje?- Era Rei Hino, quem passara a monitoria toda lendo por si o livro de Constitucional em vez de ouvir o que Inoue falava.

-Sim... Mas para a prova de Introdução.

-Ah, ótimo! Posso ir contigo? Tenho tido várias dúvidas.

-Suas amigas não querem estudar contigo?

-Prefiro pessoas mais quietas.

-Mas... Eu divido um apartamento, então, não é silêncio o que você vai encontrar.

-Não se preocupe. Se não gostar, é só eu ir embora. Posso ir?

Serena deu de ombros, cansada demais para argumentar. Mina definitivamente ia fazer um escândalo ao conhecer seu ídolo: a "garota perfeita". Queria ter levado o otaku junto para ver qual seria a cara de sua companheira de apartamento ao ver os dois opostos extremos dos estereótipos.

---------------

Já era a quarta vez que Rei vinha à sua casa para estudar, mas em todas ela se distraíra nas eternas conversas com Mina e suas amigas, que agora planejava uma sessão de filmes que cairiam numa provo do dia seguinte. Mina e Lita tentavam convencer a garota perfeita a comparecer apesar de Serena e ela terem prova de Constitucional ainda mais cedo que a prova das duas outras.

Serena foi até seu quarto e tentei estudar sentada na cama enquanto as vozes das duas estudantes da NichiDai continuavam a superar tudo o que lia de Teoria Geral do Estado, a parte da matéria que Darien lecionava, portanto, a mais difícil para a loira. Decidiu então que no dia antes da prova iria faltar aula; não haveria nada realmente importante. Enquanto pensava nisso olhando para as palavras sem sentido de seu livro, percebeu que havia mais gente no quarto.

-Posso pegar seu despertador? - Mina perguntou já indo até o objeto.

-Pra quê?

-Quando eu tiver essa sessão de filmes, precisarei dele pra acordar a tempo da prova, né? Você nunca acorda com ele mesmo, sempre já tá de pé.

-Séeerio? Ela consegue? - Lita, uma morena alta que usava rabo de cavalo estava de pé na porta com a boca aberta.

-Sim! Apesar de ter aula tão cedo e da Toudai ser tão longe, Serena está sempre cedinho de pé. Tem dias que acordo para beber água de madrugada e a encontro arrumando um bentou.

-Madrugada? Seis e meia já está claro! - Serena corrigiu, sentindo-se embaraçada.

-Hiroshima fez muito bem a essa garota, - Mina continuava, - Quatro anos atrás, acordava na hora em que já deveria estar na sala e todo dia, sem falta, ficava em detenção.

-Talvez devêssemos nos mudar pra lá, - disse Lita, rindo-se.

-Somos artistas! É natural que nossos horários não sejam de humanos normais; faz mal à inspiração.

A loira percebeu que Rei também ria atrás das duas meninas.

-Mas Hino-chan também deve ser assim, né? - perguntou Lita, - Isso me lembra meu ex-namorado! Sempre que o sol amanhecia, ele estava de pé.

-Como você sabe disso? - Mina fez uma expressão maldosa, logo levando uma ameaça de tapa da mais alta.

-O meu também era assim... - interrompeu Rei a discussão das duas, - E antes que pergunte, eu sei porque às vezes ele ia à minha casa bem cedo para estudarmos antes das aulas.

-Uaaaau! Aquele que dá aula pra você? - Mina já ouvira de Darien várias vezes antes, mas sempre por Rei.

-Sim. Incrível, não? Normalmente, eu ainda estava de pijama tentando me lembrar de quem era quando eu o ouvia conversando com meu avô.

-Aposto que eram perfeitos um pro outro.

-Acho que só os opostos se atraem...

-Como terminaram? -perguntou Lita.

-Foi uns meses antes do Vestibular; quase não podíamos nos ver a não ser quando ele me dava alguma ajuda na matéria. Tudo ficou muito mais frio quando entrei pro terceiro ano e acho que os amigos dele não gostavam muito de mim. Por isso, mal saíamos em grupo.

-Mina, leva logo esse despertador? - interrompeu Serena, sentindo o coração apertar com toda a história.

-Certo! Valeu, 'migaaaa!

As três saíram, enquanto Mina mostrava o despertador tentando mais uma vez convencer Rei. Serena deitou na cama de vez com o livro no peito e os olhos no teto. Os cálculos pareciam levá-la direto àquele fatídico dia em que fora conhecer a Universidade de Tóquio e lá deixara seu coração com Darien. Não podia ser... Ela não teria nada a ver com o rompimento daqueles dois, certo?

Faltavam três dias para a prova de Constitucional e tão cedo não conseguia encarar francamente a garota perfeita, sentindo-se manchada por aquele erro que foi dar-se ao luxo de roubar o beijo de alguém. Como poderia agora estudar direito para uma prova tão importante?

"E se ele terminou com ela por mim?" Tentou a todo custo desviar o pensamento, mas ele teimava em voltar. Algo dentro dela mexia-se muito mais livre que o de costume. era a menina boba contra quem tanto lutava para cumprir a promessa feita ao pai. "Não, não posso pensar em um absurdo desses."

----------------

Serena acordou às sete da manhã na véspera de sua importante prova decidida: se tirasse mais de nove, dar-se-ia a chance de esperar algo de Darien, pois sendo ele quem a corrigiria, provavelmente, uma nota alta quereria dizer "sem real ressentimento sobre nossa conversa, apenas implicância". Só que uma nota baixa daria muito espaço a mil interpretações e Serena, na verdade, veria como um sinal para esquecer aquilo e voltar a ser a menina centrada em passar bem pela faculdade e nada mais.

Voltou então a estudar, enquanto seu celular não parava de receber mensagens de Rei com resumos do que ela teria que estudar sobre as aulas que estava perdendo. Entre elas, havia uma do tal Shouta Nobuchi, quem pegara o número com a outra. Serena não precisava imaginar muito longe para saber que a primeira a distribuir seu número fora Mina.

De manhã, conseguira avançar bastante, se comparado aos dias anteriores. No entanto, a proximidade da "prova infernal", como Shouta a chamara em sua mensagem de incentivo, a deixava com o estômago embrulhado, por isso não pôde continuar depois do almoço, apenas lendo por meia hora até se perceber passando de fato mal. Alguns remédios mais tarde e um cochilo que fora quase um desmaio no sofá da sala, Serena acordou com o som da sessão de filmes cult que as amigas de Mina alugaram para prova que teriam no dia seguinte.

Estava com a vista tremida quando percebeu que já anoitecera e ainda não estudara direito.

-Por que não me acordou!? - perguntou a Mina.

-Ué, tava dormindo tão bem... Estudou demais, Serena.

-Vou jantar e retomo meus estudos.

-Tá bem, quer o despertador de volta então? É só pô-lo no meu quarto amanhã antes de sair...

-Não preciso. Agora terei que virar a noite inteira.

-Puxa, Serena-chan, - Lita disse, comendo pipoca, - Estudar de véspera faz mal...

-E o que vocês estão fazendo!?

-Revisão!- sugeriu outra garota, de quem a loira não se lembrava o nome.

"Que seja," pensou, indo até a cozinha e prosseguindo para um rápido banho. Tomou uma xícara de café preto e gritou para se acordar ainda mais. Tinha certeza de que apesar de agora parecer uma longa noite, com a quantidade de matéria que lhe restava o tempo passaria rápido demais. Mas precisava usar tudo o que tinha; muito mais além de seu rendimento acadêmico dependia de um bom resultado.

No fundo, sabia que a frieza com que Darien a tratava atualmente era a grande motivadora de todo o esforço. A realidade de conseguir o que pedira ao professor a estava esmagando; repararia suas palavras indo bem na prova e então lhe chamaria para sair. Sim, desta vez, ele teria a chance de rejeitá-la se não quisesse, então, não haveria margem para dúvidas posteriores.

-Yoooshi!

----------------

A jovem havia sonhado algo lindo. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma sensação tão boa a ponto de acordar com um sorriso. Ainda podia sentir a grande mão quente pondo seu cabelo atrás da orelha e ali ficando até o que seria um beijo, mas que fora interrompido por seu despertar. Espera... Não, ela não tinha acordado porque queria. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado da mesa ignorando aquela que a sacudia.

-Serena! Se não acordar nunca vai chegar a tempo... - A voz de Mina a levou de volta ao mundo em que deveria estar.

Olhou para o relógio bem à sua frente na escrivaninha onde dormira e voltou a encarar a companheira de quarto sabendo que já não daria tempo. Saiu correndo pelo quarto juntando seu material e dinheiro, pegou o passe do metrô e despediu-se. Talvez se corresse o bastante ainda conseguisse chegar na hora exata. Pegou o elevador e fechou os olhos, implorando para que ele despencasse no térreo. Não podia ser verdade que dormira no meio dos estudos.

Só que o pior aconteceu. De repente o elevador parou bem no meio do caminho. Serena bateu várias vezes no botão de emergência e na porta até que tudo voltasse ao normal. Enfim, chegara a estação de metrô e se pudesse iria correndo pelos trilhos até entrar n'algum vagão qualquer. Ficar parada ali, vendo seus últimos minutos antes da prova passar era desesperador.

Prova... Prova! A matéria... Não conseguia se lembrar. Mesmo se fechasse os olhos no meio do caminho, enquanto já estava dentro do metrô só tinha a imagem de Darien na cabeça. E era só ali que ficaria caso não alcançasse Toudai a tempo; nunca conseguiria a segunda chamada por ter dormido demais. Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que se concentrar na matéria. Espera, a de Constitucional tava melhor estudada; seria mais fácil lembrá-la. Poder, direito... Direito Subjetivo! Sim, Fujiyoshi-sensei falara bastante dele; várias aulas. E havia quatro ítens que Serena tinha certeza de que cairiam. Por falar em itens, em Teoria Geral também tinha! Elementos do Estado? Soberania era?

Não conseguia! Nem se lembrava daquela aula que Darien dera, muito menos da voz calma de Aika Inoue durante a monitoria. Apostava que Inoue nunca passara por um aperto daqueles. Seu rosto de ojou-sama não enganava, mesmo no primeiro período já até devia ter um carro. Darien tinha antes de Serena mudar-se. Vira-o algumas vagas vezes. Como queria andar nele com a janela abaixada, percorrendo o litoral...

Oh! Toudai! Era seu ponto, tinha que descer e correr até seu prédio. Ainda bem que a sala de provas era um tanto antes da dos calouros. Seria pelo menos um minuto a menos. Olhou para o relógio. De fato, estava mortalmente atrasada. Mesmo correndo, não poderia ser rápida o bastante para voltar o tempo. Com aquilo só lhe restava uns quarenta minutos de prova. Um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu quando alcançou a sala. O de que veria todos sentados, ainda esperando Darien, porque ele ficara preso em um engarrafamento monstro. Uma mentira, apenas o fizera para dar tempo de Serena chegar e ainda poder fazer a prova.

Ele a deixaria entrar? Pôs a cabeça no vidro da porta para ter certeza de que ele não estava com uma expressão ruim. Se pedisse aquilo como um último favor... Pelos velhos tempos? A quem estava enganando? Nunca se deram bem e sua Guerra Fria não era uma demonstração de grande amizade. Darien lhe daria um esculacho. Tanto por uma nova vida e continuava a Serena atrasada de sempre. Deu uma risada enquanto entrava na sala. Queria muito ouvir algo assim; seria um ótimo sinal. Mas a pessoa que lhe olhou de volta não foi Darien.

Uma mulher alta estava passando pelos alunos, conferindo cada Constituição. Se cabelo curto e roupa perfeitamente arrumada deixavam bem claro que atrasos não constavam no seu dicionário.

-Inoue-san... Eu sinto muito. - Serena fez um cumprimento a noventa graus e assim ficou por uns instantes. - Fiquei estudando até de madrugada e acabei dormindo.

-Seu nome é Tsukino, certo? - Ela já havia se aproximado e olhava para a menina dos pés até seus cabelos penteados no meio do caminho com uma pequena escova de sua pasta.

Serena assentiu.

-Eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixar uma aluna entrar no final da prova quando todos os outros acordaram pontualmente. Pense bem na injustiça. Você teve uma hora a mais de sua vida para estudar, né?

A loira levantou os olhos encontrando um tenro sorriso no rosto bem branco da monitora. Uma expressão que não combinava com seu tom de voz grave, muito menos com as palavras afiadas.

-Terá que tentar uma segunda chamada. Se o motivo for justo o bastante para atrapalhar esta prova, também será para uma prova mais tarde. Não acha? Agora, por favor, retire-se da sala e preencha o requerimento na secretaria.

Serena virou-se sem saber como contra-argumentar. Talvez, no fundo ainda tivesse uma chance caso o motivo de fato seja justo. Afinal, não pretendia dormir; estava se esforçando.

-A justiça não acode àqueles que dormem. - Ainda ouviu a figura de Aika Inoue, retornando à mesa do professor. -Ah, espere. Chiba-sensei queria que ficasse com isto.

A moça teve que andar de volta até bem na frente de todos para receber um pequeno livro.

-Ele não pôde vir hoje, mas pediu que te entregasse. Até mais, Tsukino-chan.

Assentiu, olhando para o livro, quase sentindo suas lágrimas prontas a cair dos olhos. Saiu da sala de provas, bastante silenciosa enquanto a olhava de volta e leu o título do livro. Nada que pudesse associar a Darien... Por que lhe daria aquilo?

Caminhou em silêncio segurando o pequeno objeto e evitando olhar para o quadro de formandos o qual sempre observava ao sair das aulas. Darien não estaria dando seu antigo sorriso de escárnio para repreendê-la por mais um atraso. Nem na hora da prova ele estava... Prova... Seu resultado seria zero, somado com a prova seguinte e dividido com dois, teria que dar sete para não ficar em recuperação, ou prova final. Com zero, o máximo de média que conseguiria era cinco. Estava, sem dúvidas, em recuperação. E teria que conseguir pelo menos oito na segunda prova, ou nem isso poderia fazer. Um oito seria possível?

Sentiu a força dos joelhos lhe faltar e eles mesmos chocarem-se contra o piso da Faculdade. Por mais que a tivesse enterrado, lá estava a Serena de sempre, atrasada, chorando e querendo topar com Darien a cada esquina.

Olhou para o chão para recolher o material, mas percebeu que um papel saía do livro que o professor-assistente lhe emprestara.

Era de uma caligrafia precisa, mas ainda assim bonita. Obviamente, era de Darien Chiba. As palavras também eram bem poucas:

"Boa sorte na prova. Mas não espere que eu vá pegar leve na correção, Serena Tsukino. Foi o que você mesma quis. (...)

O resto do que eu queria te falar fica para depois; não quero que me acuse de atrapalhar suas notas, então nem apareci hoje."

A menina caiu. Não tinha mais forças para se levantar. Era quase como se Darien lhe tivesse dito que ainda se ressentia daquela conversa e que isso não mudaria dali para frente. Ambas as Serenas dentro de si estavam sentindo como se o chão lhe faltasse.

Continuará...

Anita, 15/01/2008

Notas da Autora:

___A Serena está irritante. Foi o que pensei durante mais da metade da fic. Se bem que depois da metade, o pensamento que mais me ocorreu foi: eu nunca vou chegar aonde quero. E não é que estava certa? Acabou que eu tive que cortar o bilhete do Darien em dois. Essa história da prova já estaria resolvida e o bilhete poderia chegar completo. Se o entregasse agora, onde tive que parar a fic, a Serena tinha um treco xDDD Muita maldade do Darien! Espero recuperar o tempo que perdi com esse terror de prova no próximo capítulo, ou meus planejamentos da fic vão por água abaixo._

___Acertar o ritmo!!_

___O que acharam do Shouta? Meu retardado odiado, hihihi. Acho que tem quem gostará dele... Bem, eu gosto dele, mas não de quem ele é U Difícil me fazer entender, mas eu odeio a sorte que o bichinho tem!! Pena não poder explorá-lo, não foi pra isso que o fiz :( Ele só aparece de vez em quando mesmo._

___Agora, a grande pergunta: por que a Rei não ajudou a Serena? Espero que entendam tudo capítulo que vem Os comentários vão para para mais fics minhas, vão ao meu site Olho Azul http://olhoazul.here.ws _

___E no próximo capítulo: a segunda parte do bilhete? O resultado das provas? Pobre Shouta xDD E, claro, qual a bronca que o Darien dará na Serena por dormir demais, hihihi_


	3. Arrependimentos

Notas Iniciais:_  
Sailor Moon não é minha, mas os personagens originais como o Shouta e a Aika são. Por fim, esta é uma realidade alternativa, sem vilões, nem sailors, nem nada. Muitas outras modificações vão ocorrer, talvez fiquem confusos, então tratem como se fosse sua primeira vez lendo Sailor Moon A história ainda se passa no Japão, na cidade de Tóquio._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:  
_**Como Se Lavado  
de Meu Peito**

**Capítulo 3 - Arrependimentos**

A loira ajeitou os cabelos dela. Estavam já compridos demais, talvez já fosse hora de cortá-los. Então, olhou para o rapaz a seu lado. Shouta vinha lhe perseguindo fazia algum tempo, sempre se sentando na carteira à sua direita. Cabelos verdes, começando a crescer para todos os lados, camiseta com uma alguma mulher peituda de manga, bermudão e muitas lágrimas nos olhos. Acabara de receber sua nota de Constitucional, enquanto elogiava os sapatos de Aika Inoue.

-Não precisa falar tão alto, - sussurrou-lhe Serena, pronta para enfiar seus lápis pela goela do rapaz.

-Mas por que o Fujiyoshi-sensei não me deu nota maior!? - Bateu bem forte a cabeça contra a madeira e levantou com um galo já se formando.

-Porque você não merecia?

-Serena-chan continua tão má como sempre! - Rei aparecera; sua outra alma penada.

-Ooooh, Hino-chaaan! Está tão maravilhosa como sempre. Digo, acho que hoje possui um brilho a mais. Como foi na prova? Dez, né?

-Esse otaku já devia ter trancado a matrícula, não acha, Serena-chan? Aliás, devíamos era estar preocupados com a nota dela, Nobuchi-kun!

-É mesmo! No que deu o rolo todo? Poxa, fiz a prova toda pensando como daríamos um jeito nisso. Talvez fabricar algum atestado...

-Se estava tão preocupado, - interrompeu Rei, - Por que não deu a idéia antes?

-Eu sabia que só um motivo sério para afastar a Serena-chan da primeira chamada! - Sorriu.

-Por que tá me chamando pelo primeiro nome?

Rei começou a rir discretamente. Ia falar mais alguma coisa quando Aika se aproximou do grupinho. Estava tentando decorar o nome de cada um, por isso, chamava todos em voz alta e ia até o aluno entregar as folhas. Com Serena ela apenas parou na frente da jovem e ficou olhando para o papel:

-Foi melhor do que eu imaginava... - comentou ao entregar a prova.

-Quanto? Quanto? - Shouta estendeu cabeça, sendo logo afastado pela mão de Serena. -Oh, eu vi! Oito! Muito bem, Serenaaaa! O resto tá tudo tirando sete, sete e meio...

-Como foi no escritório, afinal? Você sabe o quanto eu queria trabalhar lá...- Rei parecia ignorar o outro.

Serena suspirou lembrando-se do alívio que sentira ao notar que seu pedido de segunda chamada fora aceito. Devia mesmo ter falsificado algum atestado... Contou o quão surpresa ficara com o loca. Era de fato um escritório bastante caro o do Professor Fujiyoshi, onde fizera a segunda chamada. Quando Rei perguntou se Darien lhe falou alguma coisa quando a viu por lá, Serena teve enfim a certeza de que a garota perfeita a ajudara em tudo. Mina dissera ter ligado para ela alguns dias depois da prova para pedir ajuda, já que se lembrou do relacionamento que Rei tivera com Darien.

Só não agradeceu a ajuda nos bastidores, enquanto olhava seu oito e os comentários rápidos sobre seus erros feitos na letra límpida e inconfundível do professor assistente porque a imagem dos dois se beijando naquela mesma sala voltara-lhe à cabeça. Indagava-se uma vez mais se aquela não fora uma das causas para o fim do romance.

-O que ele disse? -insistiu Rei, trazendo a loira de volta à conversa.

-Inoue-san disse-nos que ele estava em algum julgamento.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! - O grito de Shouta interrompeu as duas; mais uma vez reclamava da injustiça de tirar 4,75, - Por que não aproximaram para cinco!? Ele ainda reclamou da minha letra!

As duas começaram a rir, secretamente sentindo pena de Darien por ter que traduzir os hieróglifos que eram os kanjis do otaku.

-Ninguém pode ter uma letra tão linda quanto à da Hina-chaaan! - continuou.

-Bem, eu era do clube de caligrafia no colegial. Apesar de ser uma coisa diferente, ajuda muito. Você acaba prestando mais atenção ao que está escrevendo e à força que aplica.

-Complicado... - Shouta bateu de novo a cabeça na carteira.

-Mas depois que você faltou aula no dia seguinte à prova, comecei a achar que de fato estivera doente. - Rei sorriu. - Só que um dia depois eu recebi uma ligação da Mina-chan falando tão rápido que teve que me repetir umas duas vezes até que eu entendesse o que aconteceu. Ela se sentiu muito culpado por ter pegado seu despertador.

-Aposto que Hino-chan entrou em pânico!- interrompeu Shouta.

A moça assentiu. Disse que tinha certeza de que Serena estaria com grave problema e àquela hora era provável que os pedidos de segunda chamada já estivessem analisados e quem sabe até já entregues de volta à secretaria. Foi quando se lembrou de que ainda tinha o celular de Darien e ligou imediatamente para ele.

-Devo tê-lo matado do coração! Falei mais rápido que a Mina-chan, hehe.

-Então foi isso mesmo; imaginei que tivesse me ajudado, Rei. Obrigada... - Serena abaixou a cabeça, pronta para pedir desculpas pelo que houvera meses antes, mas fora interrompida:

-Não! Logo que ele me entendeu, disse que não era mais necessário. Já havia aceitado seu pedido e deixaria tudo no dia seguinte aqui na Faculdade. Que bom, né? Apesar de no fundo eu imaginar que o Darien te ajudaria, se isso fosse parar nas mãos da Aika, seria problemático demais para ele intervir apenas por boa vontade.

Algo quente invadiu o peito de Serena e quando dera por si já estava chorando. Olhou para frente querendo muito que Darien estivesse ali para agradecer a ajuda que nem sabia haver conseguido tão espontaneamente. Talvez, fosse melhor que tudo o que Serena tenha podia ver fora o corpo esbelto de Aika, ouvindo as queixas de nota dos alunos, ou teria abraçado o rapaz bem ali. Aquilo significaria que ele não guardava mais mágoas daquela conversa? Não, apenas Darien sendo adulto apesar da conversa, sem dúvidas.

Na verdade, aquilo demonstrava que faltava muito para o coração de Serena atingir a maturidade de pessoas como Darien, Aika ou mesmo Rei, quem, após tanto tempo, entrara em contato com o ex para ajudar alguém que nem queria mesmo saber dela. Serena também queria um dia chegar àquele ponto.

---------------

Os olhos azuis de Serena foram até o topo do prédio bem no centro de Tóquio. Não era o mais caro, mas sabia que ao chegar ao escritório em si encontraria copos de cristal, cadeiras de couro para todos e um desfile de ternos de todas as marcas francesas e italianas. Pela segunda vez pegava aquele elevador pensando no mesmo: "Por que Fujiyoshi ainda se importava em dar aulas?" Visivelmente, nem mesmo aparecia naquele escritório. Segundo boatos de um estagiário, ele ficava mais em Haia, cuidando da filial que tinham lá para assuntos de Direito Internacional. E, claro, era uma filial ainda mais rica que a matriz.

Seria que um dia Darien pretenderia ir até lá? Outro estagiário também comentou que todos ali tinham no fundo o objetivo de ir trabalhar nos escritórios do exterior estando o iene tão desvalorizado. Não só nas filiais, mas nos parceiros de Fujiyoshi. Esse era o objetivo visível de Aika Inoue. Serena também tinha certeza de que todos os advogados ganhavam muito bem, só que não o bastante para a carga de trabalho imposta. Todos os estagiários o haviam reclamado até pelos advogado-juniores.

Chegou até a recepção do escritório e se anunciou. Não havia marcado nada; viera assim que terminaram as aulas daquele dia, sentindo o estômago revirar-se, mas ainda assim queria agradecer. Não só ter podido fazer a segunda chamada, mas ter recebido uma correção justa mesmo não tendo tido direito a nota nenhuma. Com oito, estava com uma folga de um ponto quando fosse fazer a segunda prova. Balançou a cabeça; não era o que importava. Saber que pôde contar com Darien sem nem saber, mesmo ele tendo-a tratado com a mesma frieza com que vinha fazendo desde a fática conversa, aquilo realmente lhe aquecia o coração. Muito mais que nove na prova, era um sinal definitivo de que ainda haveria chances de os dois se darem bem.

A secretária respondeu para esperá-lo ali. Não demorou muito para o mesmo aparecer sem gravata, apenas com a blusa e calça social. Era como se fizesse tempos desde que realmente o vira pela última vez. O cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado, parecendo estar molhado por conta do gel, e os olhos azuis um pouco camuflados pelos óculos.

-Sobre a segunda chamada... - Serena decidiu-se por anunciar logo o assunto, para não lhe atrapalhar o trabalho.

-Ah, espere! Não diga nada. Tenho uma hora de almoço, por que não lanchamos algo lá embaixo?

-Hã?

-Antes de discutir, apenas aceite. - Passou direto por si, já apertando o botão do elevador. - Aceito brigas depois que eu te entregar o resto do bilhete.

-Bilhete? Ah... - Lembrou-se do papel estava no livro entregue por Inoue no dia da primeira chamada. - Por falar nisso, ainda não o devolvi! - Passou o pequeno objeto enquanto entravam no elevador. - É bastante avançado, mas achei interessante o que entendi.

O rapaz virou-se para ela como que a analisando e soltou uma risada:

-Não era pra ler.

-Eu sei! Só fiquei curiosa com que tipo de livro você teria.

-É só mais um livro chato.

Serena abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se levemente irritada. Sabia que aquele era mais um vestígio de como se davam mal mais quatro anos atrás. Não gostava de provas de que aquela sua vida desligada de qualquer preocupação de fato existira. Preferia achar que fora um sonho o qual esqueceria muito em breve por efêmero ser.

-Em vez de eu atrapalhar seu almoço - Optou por mudar o rumo que a conversa tomava quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele foi andando levemente na frente, guiando-a pelas pessoas do centro. - Não podemos nos falar rapidamente?

-Não vai atrapalhar. E é só um lanche. Quanto mais eu trabalho, menos fome sinto. Aliás, eu não escrevi o restante do bilhete...

-Hã?

-Eu deixei pra escrever depois e te entregaria aula que vem.

-Não importa o que dizia o bilhete... - O rosto de Serena começou a ficar vermelho quando entraram em uma pequena, mas aconchegante lanchonete. Pareceriam um casal? Irmãos? Professor e aluna? Pensando bem, ele namorara Rei, que era de sua idade, mas olhar para Darien deixava a diferença entre eles tão gritante que era difícil de achar que se assemelhariam a namorados para os outros.

O rapaz sentou-se em uma mesa aos fundos e logo fez seu pedido, indicando que Serena fizesse o mesmo, já que seria na conta dele. A moça recusou-se, apenas querendo agradecer e ir embora, contudo, Darien acabou por pedir por ela.

-Serena Tsukino recusando comida... Conta outra, - falou, assim que a garçonete saiu, - Ah, sim. Você mudou. Foi isso o que veio me dizer, né? Valeu pela ajuda, mas eu dava um jeito sem a primeira prova.

-Não! Posso falar agora? Enfim...

-Espera.

-Sabia. Diga.

Darien riu-se um pouco, deixando bem claro que analisava cada detalhe no perfil da outra. Então continuou:

-Não sei como dizer pessoalmente, por isso, pretendia deixar em bilhete. Mas contigo ainda mais brava vai ser difícil te fazer lê-lo, né?

-Quê?

-Deixa-me falar, Tsukino-san, - falou lentamente, enfatizando o honorífico, - Sobre o beijo de seis meses atrás... - Pausou, como que esperasse alguma reação, o que não aconteceu. - Não sei por que está adotando essa postura estranha. Faz acontecer e depois quer fazer com que não tenha acontecido. Depois de ficar pensando, cheguei à conclusão de que era melhor seguir o que você pede. Nunca nos beijamos. Mas antes posso pelo menos dizer que não me arrependo de ter retribuído?

Serena sentiu o calor subir à sua bochecha. Por que ele dizia aquilo? Por que daquela forma? Antes que pudessem continuar o assunto, a comida chegou. Dois hambúrgueres apenas e uma jarra de suco média. Darien serviu a bebida e sorriu para a moça, cujo rubor devia estar transparecendo, acompanhado daquele silêncio por não saber como reagir.

-Hum, como eu ia dizendo. - Tomou um gole de seu suco e limpou a garganta. - Eu só me arrependo de não ter corrido atrás de você para saber por que fez aquilo e dizer o quanto foi bom. Pronto. Agora, dê sua bronca.

Ela não sabia ainda o que fazer. Bronca? Que bronca? Olhou para a comida e começou a comê-la, mesmo que sentisse o olhar inquisitivo de Darien a esperá-la. Já estava na metade de seu hambúrguer quando notou que o outro mal comera do seu. Teria ido muito rápido? Suspirou e olhou pela janela:

-Só vim agradecer. Rei me contou o que aconteceu.

-Hum?

-Que foi você quem me deixou fazer a prova.

-Está muito brava? Apesar de me ter pedido tratamento igual...

-Só estou agradecendo mesmo. Obrigada por isso e pelo que me disse agora há pouco. Era só isso. Já estou indo, agradeço pela comida.

Levantou-se e saiu o mais rápido que pôde da lanchonete. Sentiu que usara um tom rude com Darien, mas não conseguira fazer as palavras saírem de outra forma, não depois do que ele falara. Não se arrependia? Mesmo que aquilo pudesse ter causado o fim de seu namoro perfeito com Rei Hino? Já no metrô de volta para casa percebeu que ainda estava com fome, devia ter comido todo o hambúrguer... Odiava seu corpo que agira totalmente como a antiga Serena por todo aquele dia.

"Sinto muito, papai..." pensou, olhando mais uma estação passar. Tudo com Darien a estava fazendo esquecer o motivo para ter se transformado tanto. Não foi por nada que dera aquela virada toda. A forma como levava a vida antes era despreocupada demais e acabara por machucar quem menos queria. Sabia que, se desde o início fosse a Serena responsável que se tornara depois, seu pai ainda estaria ali. Então, por que ficar perto de Darien a fazia querer tanto voltar atrás? Tinha que chegar a um consenso. A Serena atual não queria um desgaste como o que teria tentando conquistar o homem perfeito que era Darien; mas, sem ele, mesmo essa Serena fria, centrada, sentia-se também vazia. "Papai, me desculpa, mas posso abrir um exceção na nossa promessa?"

----------------

Serena guardou todo o material. Teriam mais uma aula pela tarde e depois estaria livre para ir embora. Apesar de esta sim ser a hora mais correta para se fazer o que tinha em mente, sabia que estaria arriscando demais ao deixar o assunto importante a tratar com Rei Hino para mais tarde. Ficou sentada na carteira observando Rei e suas amigas sorridentes conversarem abaixo e lembrou-se de como gostava de ficar de papo assim após as aulas no salão de jogos onde Andrew trabalhava meio-período. Fora lá onde o amigo a apresentou àquele que conhecia desde o colegial e que na época fazia a prestigiada Faculdade de Tóquio.

A loira tinha apenas catorze anos e muito pouco na cabeça para se impressionar como suas amigas quando as mesmas souberam daquilo. Darien Chiba não impressionara tanto assim exceto pela sua presença. Sempre que estava por perto, Serena sentia-se esmagada por aquela presença imponente. O tom de voz, a cor dos olhos, a colônia... Era tão esmagadora que nunca tivera coragem de confessar às suas amigas ou mesmo a Andrew que apenas implicava com Darien para lhe conseguir atenção.

Quando se mudara para Kaita, sentia muita falta daquele contado, das risadas que trocava com Andrew e suas amigas. Com o tempo, passou a achar irritante quando o faziam perto dela, mas no momento apenas observava Rei com um sorriso nostálgico. Aquilo que decidira realmente a fizera mudar, né? O que decidira ao fugir de Darien naquela lanchonete... Agora ia ter que anunciá-lo a garota perfeita.

Enfim, conseguira sua atenção. As duas caminharam até a cantina e cada uma fez sua bandeja de almoço. A de Serena chamava atenção por estar tão vazia; apenas pegara algo para acompanhar a outra. Seu estômago revirava demais pela ansiedade. Mordeu o lábio inferior e observou Rei sentar-se calmamente à sua frente.

-Disse que queria conversar? - perguntou-lhe, comendo a salada.

-É sobre o Darien.

-Hum?

-A verdade é que eu gosto muito dele desde os catorze anos.

Rei abriu um sorriso enquanto assentia, apara surpresa de Serena, ela não parecia estar ouvindo aquilo pela primeira vez. Em vez de indagar-lhe, optou por continuar:

-Não nos dávamos muito bem e tudo o que eu conseguia era piorar isso. Uma garota de ginásio boba, como eu era, apaixonada por um universitário anos mais velho? Também não era como se eu tivesse esperanças.

-Boba? Mas Serena-chan sempre foi tão séria...

-Mina nunca te contou... Bem, eu era o oposto. Era tão desligada de tudo que vivia atrasada, não prestava atenção no que me diziam e nunca levava qualquer assunto a sério! - Serena riu-se, lembrando como realmente costumava ser. - Isso não importa, acho que me deixei levar. Bem, eu realmente gostava do Darien... Um dia marquei com meu pai de nos encontrarmos em frente ao prédio onde ele trabalhava. Só que nesse mesmo dia encontrei com Darien e decidi só para irritá-lo ficar seguindo-o por toda a cidade. Ele também não deixou por menos e realmente andou naquele dia por lugares que eu nem conhecia!

-Sério? - Rei estava achando a história divertida, provavelmente, porque os dois estavam fora de seu normal naquela descrição.

-Sim. A questão é que eu me esqueci do meu pai! Quando cheguei em casa não tinha ninguém e ainda fiquei reclamando... Meu pai morreu atropelado enquanto estava indo a um telefone público.

-Pra ligar pra você?

-Não sei... Eu não tinha celular na época. Bem, o atropelamento foi mais ou menos uma ou duas horas depois do horário que ele me tinha feito prometer cumprir pra variar um pouco. - Serena olhou para as pessoas ao redor sem realmente ver. A cena estava como se iluminada por uma luz azul e em câmera lenta. - Soube que o assunto importante era para que eu conhecesse um tutor que ele me arranjou, pois decidira que me faria levar os estudos a sério a partir do colegial para que eu passasse para a Toudai. Isso no funeral, quando o rapaz me cumprimentou.

-Ele conhecia Darien?

-Não sei. Naquela hora eu decidi que, mudando-me com minha família para Kaita, me ajustaria e realizaria o sonho do meu pai. Decisão boba, né? Só a Serena boba pra decidir virar a Serena chata de agora...

-Nunca mais soube do Darien, então?

-Eu cortei ligações com todos. Uma forma de não ter como voltar atrás! Mina apenas apareceu de repente na minha vida... Mandou uma carta pra minha mãe ordenando que eu fosse morar com ela.

-Bem, então está preocupada que sua decisão em retomar seu amor pelo Darien vá me chatear? Espera. - Rei levantou o dedo indicador no ar, impedindo que Serena a interrompesse. - Olha, eu acho que ainda gosto dele, mas decidi há muito tempo que chega. Não sou a garota forte que ele precisa. Não espere muita ajuda de mim, porque aí já seria abuso. - E lhe sorriu. - Bem, talvez um pouco. Afinal, somos amigas, né?

A loira tinha certeza de que era esperado que lhe sorrisse de volta. Estava tudo bem. Podia parar por ali. Mas havia ainda outro motivo para aquela conversa franca:

-Sobre o motivo de vocês terminarem... - Suas palavras mudaram a expressão da outra que apenas ajeitou os longos cabelos lisos em resposta, assentindo que continuasse: - Acho que a culpa foi minha. - Serena abaixou a cabeça, pondo as duas mãos em cima das pernas, uma segurando a outra. - Eu o revi antes de me formar no colegial aqui na faculdade... E o beijei. - Levantou lentamente os olhos, tentando interpretar o silêncio daquela à sua frente. O que lhe diria com mais essa? Serena sentia-se dando-lhe facadas; uma atrás da outra. Sendo que a última devia ter sido bem no coração.

-Escuteeeem!!! Eu vi agora há pouco Inoue-chan de roupas normais; está liiiinda! - Algo bem alto pousou bem na frente de Serena, no banco ao lado de Rei.

Shouta estava com uma blusa a qual definitivamente comprara em Akihabara com a foto de alguma idol em suas roupas de menina de dez anos e penteados de quatro; abaixo havia um autógrafo. O otaku estava quase babando descrevendo Aika Inoue nos mínimos detalhes como se ela mesma fosse uma das idols que ele adorava. Então, ele parou de repente. Teria percebido que as duas não estavam nada interessadas?

-Mas a Hino-chan é mais bonita! É minha número um da Toudai! - Deu uma piscada para a menina a seu lado e depois se afundou na cadeira com o rosto vermelho.

-Pode parar com isso? Serena-chan, vamos conversar com as meninas? - A morena levantou o mais rápido que pôde já pressentindo que Shouta a impediria. Contudo, acabou por perder o equilíbrio quando seu braço foi firmemente segurado pelo do rapaz, e caiu, só que para o lado, bem em cima do outro, ficando os dois parados olhando um para o outro de uma forma estranha. A loira mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos quando viu os lábios de Shouta roçarem os de Rei por uns segundos até esta poder reagir e dar-lhe um sonoro tapa.

Serena ainda conseguiu perceber a figura de Rei sumindo pelos corredores da faculdade enquanto ao fundo escutava o choro de Shouta:

-Eu não fiz por quereeeeeer! Ela estava tão perto, mas tão perto... Seu perfume, a sombra bem leve nos olhos, o rímel! Uma mulher de verdade! - As lágrimas pareciam cair em forma de coração pelo seu rosto, que fazia algumas expressões próximas ao ridículo. -Mas que primeiro beijo liiindo! Será que o tapa deixou marca? Mas manterei isto como um segredo só meu e dela! Ninguém mais saberá...

A moça suspirou e decidiu tomar o suco que comprara com a pouca comida, enquanto observava mais as pessoas a seu redor. Ela também roubara o beijo de Darien meses antes. Teria sido engraçado se ele lhe desse um tapa como o de Rei... Mas, não, ele mesmo lhe dissera que não se arrependia daquilo. Queria dizer que Serena podia ter esperanças?

-Ué? - Seus olhos azuis não conseguiam acreditar o que via bem ao longe, depois do hall principal. Seria ilusão por estar pensando tanto nele? Ou aquele também era algum sinal verde para a loira? O fato de Darien estar sorrindo na roda de alguns outros engravatados... Apesar de ele mesmo estar em roupas casuais, como Serena preferia. Seu sorriso era tão lindo!

Talvez pedisse ajuda à Mina assim que chegasse em casa. Ah, não. Lembrara-se agora que a companheira de quarto comentara-lhe de alguma festa que estaria dando naquela tarde. "Ela nunca se cansa disso?" Sorriu. A antiga Serena amaria a idéia de uma festa, então por que não comparecer em vez de se trancar no quarto com algum livro?

--------------------

Teria sido impressão de Serena? A loira não conseguia parar de pensar que era coincidência demais estar pensando nele e de repente seus olhos se focaram exatamente naquela pessoa. Era certo que alguém sem estar de roupa social no meio de outros assim vestidos chamava muita atenção, todavia, podia nem ser Darien. Quantas vezes, em Kaita, olhava para o lado e imaginava que o rapaz de pé na esquina era quem gostaria de ver, bem ali, esperando para surpreendê-la? Ou coincidentemente visitando o local? Ou perdido?

Parada no elevador, olhando-se no espelho, ajeitou mais ou menos o cabelo recém-cortado. Mina levaria um susto ao vê-la com o cabelo ainda mais curto. Riu-se levemente lembrando-se do grito que a amiga dera quando notou que Serena não tinha mais o cabelo batendo no chão como era ao sair de Tóquio. optara desta vez por algo mais chamativo que o simples corte feito em Hiroshima quase quatro anos antes. Naquela época, apenas queria se livrar de pesos inúteis, hoje queria ver-se como uma garota capaz ter algo bem maior que ela: Darien Chiba.

Também decidira que não se descuidaria nos estudos. Ainda tinha uma promessa a cumprir com seu pai. Assentiu para sua imagem no espelho do elevador e ouviu um bipe indicando que chegara ao andar pedido. Pisou confiante em seu andar; assim que se reencontrasse com o Darien, deixaria que a Serena verdadeira refletisse em seus olhos.

Só não estava esperando que ele fosse a primeira coisa que veria ao entrar em seu apartamento. Bem sentado no sofá da sala enquanto conversava com Aika e mais uma garota alta, ainda mais que a própria Aika. "Agora é ilusão!" pensou, estreitando a vista como se tentasse acordá-la daquele sonho. O que o outro faria bem na sua casa? Mesmo que fosse uma festa da Mina, não fazia o mínimo sentido que Darien comparecesse. Eles não se conheceram; disto tinha certeza.

-Ah, Serena! - Mina apareceu com seu enorme cabelo loiro todo cacheado e parte preso com algum estilo. - Estava preocupada que tivesse morrido na faculdade.

-Fui cortar o cabelo. - Percebeu o olhar de Aika pousar em si; teve certeza, então, de que era ela. Sorria-lhe, transparecendo um pouco de surpresa.

-Está lindo! Você a conhece? - Mina entortou um pouco a cabeça para a direção da outra.

A loira apenas assentiu, suspirando um pouco. Desde o dia em que Aika não lhe deixara fazer a prova, olhá-la causava-lhe cansaço.Talvez fosse porque possuía naturalmente todas as boas qualidades para estar ao lado de Darien, ou até porque de fato sempre estivesse com ele. Mesmo quando Serena tropeçava pela rua afora, pensando bem, Aika já estudava com o rapaz.

Estava pronta para ser a boa moça e ir lá cumprimentá-los. Talvez, por um pouco de maldade, queria realmente dizer à outra que estava ali porque era sua casa. Sim, pisavam em seu território. Mas uma voz familiar a tirou de todos seus planos maléficos, ressoando pelo apartamento e atraindo a atenção de todas as pessoas que Mina trouxera até ali:

-SERENA!!! - Virando-se, constatou vir de um rapaz de cabelo loiro, quase castanho, e olhos claros. Talvez, voltando ao que imaginara no início, a festa toda fosse uma ilusão, porque não fazia sentido aquela pessoa estar ali.

-Andrew-niichan? - falou, quase que apenas mexendo os lábios.

-Adivinhoooou! - Em seguida, ele a abraçou estranhamente, como se não estivesse acostumado com a moça. - Cara, você cresceu mais que a Mina!

-Acha?

-Quando Darien me contou que estava dando aulas pra você, eu fiquei só pensando em como estaria minha irmãzinha número um!

-Pensei que tivesse uma irmã de verdade?

-Aquela coisa? Acredita que casou? Não sei como meu pai foi deixar um absurdo desses; ou como o marido ainda não a devolveu.

Sentiu-se arrastada pelo braço até a sala, onde se sentou no braço do sofá, ao lado da menina alta que conversava com Darien. Serena reconheceu-a como Lita, amiga de faculdade da Mina. Andrew passou o braço em seu ombro e logo a moça soube que seu namoro de longa data da época em que se viam sempre não dera certo.

-Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou o loiro, mostrando a atual namorada.

-Sim! Ah, Mina disse que deu tudo certo com o lance da prova. Que bom, né?

Serena sentiu-se afundar no chão, com os olhos tanto de Darien e de Aika bem em cima dela. Mas seria impressão dela que os olhos da última não pareciam tão felizes por sua sorte? Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira; próxima demais da mulher perfeita. Percebeu que, como Shouta descrevera, sua roupa era informal. Uma saia branca com flores e uma blusa regata da cor das flores da saia. Teve vontade de perguntar se era difícil para ela ser tão certinha o tempo todo.

Lita continuou conversando, dizendo de como conhecera Andrew tempos antes no salão de jogos e como ficara surpresa quando, em sua formatura da faculdade, ele a convidara para ser sua acompanhante.

-Então, você e Aino-san não se conheceram na faculdade? - Aika perguntou, pela primeira vez desviando o olho de Serena.

-Não! Foi no salão de jogos, mesmo, hehe. A Serena nem sabe disso, né? Eu meio que te substituí na vida da Mina, he he.

A mesma acabara de se sentar na cadeira ao lado da companheira de quarto, abraçando-a pelo pescoço e aproveitando para lhe entregar um copo de bebida com a mesma mão.

-Esta aqui é insubstituível, mesmo chatinha como ela anda! - falou, rindo.

-Por falar no grupo antigo, como andam as outras duazinhas que andavam com vocês? Tinha uma ruiva e aquela ultra-inteligente, a Amy.

-Molly está na Toudai, namorando o mesmo cara daquela época. Só que o Kelvin deu uma melhorada no visual nerd. Não faço idéia do curso deles... Talvez, Serena os encontre por aí, né?

Serena apenas deu de ombros, bebendo o suco devagar. Estava muito nervosa com o olhar fixo de Darien em si. Era mesmo para ela que ele estava olhando, quase alheio ao que o resto conversava? Na verdade, devia estar pensando naquele dia em que se encontraram na lanchonete, né? Arrependera-se enfim do beijo? A loira não conseguia decidir-se pela razão, mas, sem dúvidas, era para ela que aqueles olhos azuis olhavam.

-E a Amy? - Andrew cobrou.

-Por que a insistência nela? - Lita perguntou, não parecendo haver conhecido a meiga menina de cabelos azuis; talvez a pessoa mais inteligente que existia naquele mundo. Devia mesmo desbancar Aika Inoue, apesar de não ter o jeito de uma dama como Rei e ela, sem dúvidas a desbancava facilmente.

-Ah, é que me lembrei de uma coisa sobre o Darien.

-Eu? - Pela primeira vez, o moreno falava algo.

-Espero não irritar sua acompanhante...

Serena teve que tomar mais um gole para esquecer aquelas palavras referentes à Aika, que sorrira gentilmente em sua resposta:

-Continue; Darien nunca fala muito de seu passado.

-Bem, é que a Amy era muuuito inteligente mesmo, - continuou Andrew, - sabe, com a cabeça tipo a do Darien. Enquanto eu tava pensando nisso agora, lembrei-me de que o Darien gostava de uma pessoa do grupinho delas. Acho que era exatamente da Amy! Mas ela se mudou na mesma época que a Serena.

-Está na Inglaterra ainda, com a mãe. - Mina gargalhou das revelações enquanto olhava divertida para Darien, quem parecia surpreso. E, como ela, tá fazendo Medicina. Deve ser em Oxford, né? Bem, era uma Universidade famosa de lá. Tenho até cartão postal que me enviou.

-Que chique! Pobre Darien, por isso quando o conheci era tão caladinho... Depois, melhorou, acho, - disse Lita, sendo ratificada por Andrew.

-E legal, né Darien? Medicina na Europa! Você sempre soube escolher garotas... - complementou o namorado.

-Mas não era ela, - falou o outro, calmamente, voltando ao seu novo passatempo de olhar para a loira, como se não se importasse que tivesse arrancado uma expressão de surpresa mesmo de Aika. - Eu gostava mesmo era da Serena, então, obviamente que fiquei triste quando ela se mudou daquela forma repentina. Nunca te contei isso, né, Serena? Você nem me deu tempo.

A loira cuspiu o gole de volta copo, sentindo-se engasgar. Olhou, enquanto tossia, com os olhos irritados, para o rapaz que ainda não desviava seus olhos azuis. No momento, tinha um brilho mais intenso que antes, o que fez com que a loira estivesse certa de que toda a sua presença naquele dia, desde a faculdade até aquele momento, fora uma ilusão de sua cabeça. Definitivamente, uma ilusão.

Continuará...

___Anita_, 22/01/2008


	4. Guerra

Como Se Lavado de Meu Peito § 4 - Guerra

Notas Iniciais:  
_Esta é uma história que se passa no universo alternativo do anime Sailor Moon, inspirado na obra original de Naoko Takeuchi. Seus direitos não são da autora, que não possui fins lucrativos com esta obra._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

Como Se Lavado

De Meu Peito

**Capítulo 4 - Guerra**

Serena abaixou a cabeça sobre os braços com cuidado para não amassar o livro que trouxera para facilitar o acompanhamento da aula. Mesmo se escondesse os olhos e os fechasse, ainda podia ouvir sua voz calma ecoando pelo auditório silencioso. Queria tanto poder fugir dele depois daquele dia... E por duas semanas tivera sorte de apenas haver aulas com o professor Fujiyoshi. Pena não continuar dessa forma. Olhou para o lado e viu que Shouta se encontrava bastante distraído com algum mangá enquanto lá na frente Rei anotava cada palavra de Darien. Abaixou de novo a cabeça, mas agora manteve os olhos abertos e voltou às próprias anotações.

Não demorou muito para sua mente voltar àquele dia, àquela festa. Tudo de que seus olhos lembravam-se era da expressão no rosto de Aika Inoue. Muita surpresa. Como será que Darien parecia naquela hora? Todos ficaram quietos ao ouvirem aquela espécie de confissão tardia. "Eu gostava mesmo era da Serena," dissera o moreno.

Não era como se ele houvesse usado o verbo no presente, mas saber que em algum dia seus sentimentos se corresponderam pusera a loira em tal estado que mesmo agora, duas semanas depois, ela ainda não tinha certeza de qual reação deveria ter. Dizer que também gostava dele, apenas esquecer tudo, perguntar se era verdade? Naquele dia, Mina fora aquela a mudar o assunto, passando a falar de seus antigos amores, seguida pela lista de ex-namorados de Lita, mas Serena continuara a encarar Aika, como se para evitar o olhar fixo de Darien.

Ele definitivamente esperara qualquer comentário que nunca viera... Tremendo de medo quanto a descobrir os sentimentos atuais do moço, Serena apenas disse a si mesma que se contentasse com aquilo. Era seu prêmio. Achara ter recebido um sinal, vendo Darien duas vezes naquele dia, então, poderia ter certeza de que era. Só que não podia abusar da sorte. Todo seu corpo mandava fugir dali... E o fizera. Pediu licença assim que as histórias de Mina e Lita ficaram tão longas que ninguém realmente notara sua saída.

Olhou para Darien de esguelha. Estava bastante concentrado naquela aula para perceber, mas Serena também não queria arriscar mandar algum sinal que fosse errado. Além do mais, no fundo de sua mente, ainda pensava nas chances de tudo haver sido uma brincadeira pelo que a loira andara aprontando desde o beijo até o dia em que lhe agradecera pela ajuda com a Segunda Chamada.

A aula havia terminado. Inspirou fundo e pensou que não faria mal cumprimentá-lo, afinal, havia decidido lutar por ele, certo? Levantou-se, ajeitou a própria roupa e pôs um sorriso no rosto. Estava andando determinada por ele, sentindo que até o vento parecia a seu favor. Mesmo as pessoas que sempre o rodeavam com perguntas não pareciam tão numerosas... Não precisava dizer muito, apenas cumprimentá-lo, puxar um assunto...

"Em pensar que ele sempre fazia isso e eu mesma pedi que parasse!" Amaldiçoou-se, enquanto terminava de descer as escadas do auditório, passando pelo grupo sorriso próximo de Rei Hino. As perguntas no término da aula haviam se encerrado e ele estava pronto para sair de sala, já com os livros na pasta. Era sua chance. Dizer algo simples. O primeiro passo. Todos começam pelo primeiro.

-Chiba-kun! - Uma voz suave ecoou da porta de entrada. Aika Inoue estava com um terninho rosa bem claro e uma saia da mesma cor, esperando Darien com uma pasta parecida com a dele própria, provavelmente comprada na mesma grife.

-Ah, Inoue-chan, não esperava vê-la.

-Tive que vir à faculdade de lá do escritório... Como lembrei que daria aula hoje, vim pegar uma carona. - Sorriu, ajeitando o cabelo bem curto cuja franja parecia recém-cortada.

Serena suspirou; não iria segui-los pelo corredor, sequer dizer qualquer coisa a Darien. Não conseguia invadir aquela atmosfera de perfeição que os dois emanavam. Pareciam até um casal de novelas.

-É complicado gostar do Darien.

-Sim... - concordou abaixando a cabeça pela derrota, - Oh, Rei-chan!

-Eu tentei te avisar que havia percebido a cabecinha da Inoue-san na porta, mas não consegui.

-Pelo menos, parei a tempo. Seria completamente ignorada se falasse qualquer coisa com ele.

-Acontece! Vamos? Hoje não teremos aula de Sociologia; estamos livres.

-Você teve problemas com a Inoue-san?

-Porque ela é tão madura e bonita, é difícil sentir-se a pessoa certa pro Darien com ela por perto, né? Mas você está decidida, é o que importa.

-Também é difícil me sentir a pessoa certa com você por perto.

-Acha? - As duas caíram na gargalhada.

Continuaram pelo corredor da faculdade em silêncio, exceto pelo restante de risos, talvez pelo nervoso do que teriam à frente. Serena, principalmente, mas ver que alguém como Rei a estaria apoiando fazia o obstáculo que Aika representava tornar-se menos assustador. Por mais que admirasse a amiga, Rei ainda não era Aika e ainda assim Darien a escolhera. No passado, também, Serena fora a escolhida... Teria coragem e da próxima vez, haveria de falar com Darien!

-Bem, eu tô indo. - Rei parara bruscamente e indicara a virada que faria no próximo corredor, deixando a outra um pouco perdida.

-Sério?

-Até mais! E boa sorte! - Fez-lhe um sinal de V com os dedos e seguiu o próprio caminho.

Não demorou muito para Serena entender as razões da amiga. Bem na sua frente, Darien estava contemplando um dos inúmeros quadros de formandos datando de mais de trinta antes. Quando percebeu que Rei se fora, virou-se para a loira e lhe sorriu:

-Enfim sós.

-Hã?

-Tem cinco segundos para escapar de mim. Depois disso, quero ter uma conversa séria contigo... E eu estou falando da Serena verdadeira. Aino-chan me explicou algumas coisas sobre por que mudou tanto e eu diria que me pareceu um sinal para termos essa conversa. Posso começar a contar?

-Eu só ia te dizer "oi" e ir embora.

-Hum?

-Hoje, o plano era só te cumprimentar.

-Sabe, já se passaram cinco segundos. Achei que realmente fugiria, como sempre o faz.

-Desta vez, minhas pernas não tão se mexendo... Só consigo pensar que era para dar somente um passo.

-Então, vamos para outro prédio conversar. Lá ninguém vai nos interromper.

Serena assentiu e foi atrás daquele homem alto apenas olhando as próprias mãos trêmulas. O que Darien queria? Não era seu plano... Uma conversa estava inteiramente fora dele! Tudo o que tinha a fazer naquele dia era dizer "oi", noutro dia puxaria algum assunto relacionado à faculdade, em outro falariam de amigos em comum, até que no quinto poderia entrar no passado que ambos dividiam... Talvez no sexto, Serena já tivesse coragem o bastante para perguntar se aquelas palavras eram verdades. "Eu gostava mesmo era da Serena"... Seria real?

Entretanto, naquele dia, a loira nem pudera dizer "oi", fora interrompida por Aika e deixara para o próximo. Não era para estarem conversando seriamente, somente em três dias no mínimo! Sentiu seu cérebro falhar na busca por resposta sobre como reagir àquela situação e continuou a seguir aquelas costas largas até perceber que estavam lado a lado. Darien havia diminuído o próprio ritmo para se adaptar ao da moça. Não obstante, por mais lentamente que andassem, o próximo prédio estava logo à frente e não demoraria para a conversa começar.

Serena ainda não conseguia acreditar. Estavam sentados em um banco e suas costas se apoiavam na parede gelada daquele prédio cujo curso a loira nem identificava. Pessoas diferentes, com expressões e modas diferentes passavam por eles como se nem existissem. Mas ali, quem estava ao seu lado, era Darien Chiba, o homem perfeito, atualmente com a expressão calma, apenas contemplando o que entrasse em seu campo de visão. Provavelmente, garota desajeitada e homem perfeito tinham a mesma expressão perdida no olhar, pois o que importava estava no banco entre os dois: suas mãos, uma em cima da outra, incertas quanto ao que fazer.

Fechando os olhos, a moça não conseguia lembrar como chegaram àquela situação. Seguira-o até ali, sentaram-se e flash! Estavam de mãos dadas, não conseguindo nem olhar um para o outro. Só que o nervosismo que a acompanhara da Faculdade de Direito até aquela sumira; todos passavam por eles como se houvessem sido rejeitados daquele mundo cor de rosa em que Serena atualmente sentia estar.

Em um ato de coragem, virou para o lado e passou a contemplar o rosto de Darien. Estava calmo e talvez um pouco cansado. Arriscaria dizer até que parecia aliviado.

-O que foi? - perguntou-lhe, provavelmente sentindo aquele olhar.

-Estava imaginando no que pensava.

O moreno sorriu-lhe e passou a mão livre na cabeça:

-Nada mesmo. E você?

-Como eu disse, imaginava no que tava pensando.

-Serena...

-Agora vêm os problemas, né? - Sentiu a mão dele que envolvia a sua apertar um pouco como que para confirmar seu temor.

-Bem, eu não menti quando disse que queria estar contigo. É só que... Eu ainda sou algo como seu professor.

-Ah, isso? - Serena sorriu, sentindo alívio. - Podia jurar que seria alguma namorada ou sei lá o quê.

-Namorada? Por que eu estaria aqui se tivesse uma? Não pense assim de mim.

-Naquele dia, seis meses atrás, você retribuiu meu beijo ainda que estivesse com a Rei-chan.

-Nós já tínhamos terminado. Digo, acabáramos de terminar... Dois antes, se não me engano. Eu ainda estava um pouco arrasado quando te vi ali naquela lanchonete. Sabe, pareceu até algum sinal, he he.

-Sinal?

-De que não deveria tentar me reconciliar com a Hino-chan. Mas também foi por causa da Hino-chan que eu não corri atrás de você naquele dia. A sensação que eu tinha era a de que nos encontramos na hora errada. Só que depois você me ignorou completamente e comecei a achar que eu deveria sim ter ido atrás de você e nem te deixado voltar a Kaita.

-Noutro dia eu também te vi e achei que era um sinal, por isso estranhei você dizer o mesmo.

-E o que eu signifiquei?

-Que eu não deveria desistir de você.

-Que bom que eu estava lá, então. - Voltou a olhar para frente, mas logo pousou sua cabeça no ombro da jovem.

Serena recebeu-a como um choque elétrico por seu corpo. Estava altamente consciente de seu peso sobre si, mas não queria que saísse dali e sim que o próprio ombro fosse um pouco maior e mais macio para confortá-la. O cheiro da colônia dele, mesclado a seu xampu chegou-lhe às narinas e sabia que sua mão suava em um misto de felicidade e nervosismo. Depois de tantos anos apenas olhando para si, era tão bom pensar em outra pessoa e sentir o que só com Darien podia sentir...

-Como eu estava dizendo, ainda temos um relacionamento professor-aluna. -Darien manteve-se deitando em seu ombro.

-Você não tem vínculo com a Faculdade. Não dará problema.

-Mas tenho com o professor Fujiyoshi.

-O que fazer então?

-Ir aos poucos; semestre que vem, eu largo o posto e pronto, fica tudo bem.

-Sério? Quero dizer, pensei que me pediria um tempo ou algo assim...

O moreno levantou a cabeça e a encarou pondo o pequeno rosto da moça em sua mão livre, ainda sem largar da outra:

-De jeito nenhum.

Ficaram assim, olhando-se parecendo que nunca se houvessem visto. Serena tinha consciência de que não seria tão simples viver aquele amor tendo que escondê-lo e sendo no fundo um tão diferente do outro, mas se aquele olhar que Darien lhe dava era verdadeiro, ela poderia enfrentar tudo.

Começava a se lembrar melhor do início daquela conversa. Estivera tão nervosa que Darien tivera de ir direto ao assunto: "eu menti naquele dia, durante a festa," começou, assustando a loira. Abriu um sorriso um pouco forçado, o que depois ela soube ser pura hesitação, e explicou-se: "eu ainda gosto de você; sempre gostei e ainda que tenha achado tê-la esquecido, no fim, concluo que não seria tão fácil assim te esquecer apenas ficando uns anos separados... Diga o que devo fazer daqui pra frente, agora que já sabe como me sinto."

Ainda que paralisada pelo susto, conseguiu juntar todas as forças e o abraçou bem forte. Depois se separaram e ficaram apenas de mãos dadas, contemplando os outros alunos. "Não seria tão fácil assim te esquecer," dissera-lhe ele. Olhando seu rosto tão de perto, apoiando o próprio em sua mão quente, Serena tinha certeza de que para ela seria impossível. O que seu pai pensaria daquilo? Logo no primeiro semestre, sua baka musume arranjara um romance com o professor-assistente...

-Serena-chan! - Um rapaz a chamara, vindo dos corredores que levavam às salas daquele prédio. A moça que o acompanhava repreendeu-o por gritar assim e o casal tentou ignorar a loira dali para frente, mas Serena já os reconhecera, ainda que não compreendesse o que via.

-Shouta e Rei?

-Hum? - Darien tirou a mão de seu rosto e ajeitou-se um pouco no banco para que pudesse pô-los em seu campo de visão também.

-O que fazem aqui? - Serena perguntou assim que os dois se aproximaram; a garota parecia relutante, ainda que Shouta tivesse uma expressão de orgulho.

-Ah, pois é! Que coincidência. Olá, Chiba-sensei... - Rei começou a mexer muito o braço próximo ao rapaz, quando a loira prestou melhor atenção, percebeu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

-Não sabia que estavam namorando, nunca sentam perto, - comentou Darien, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Pois é! Nem de vocês dois, uau, que coisa, hein? - Shouta levou a mão à cabeça, bagunçando todo o cabelo verde que parecia recém-arrumado.

-Bem, fomos descobertos... - Rei baixou os olhos. - Pelo menos, não somos os únicos.

-Ah. - Serena olhou para a própria mão, ainda coberta pela do jovem a seu lado.

-Seria esperar muito que não comente com ninguém, Hino-chan?-O moreno estava com o rosto mais sério que antes.

-Não sei de nada! Só que o Fujiyoshi-sensei é um senhor muito antiquado quando o assunto é relacionamento.

-Obrigado.

-Ele ficaria contra a gente, Hino-chaaan!? - Shouta tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca bem aberta, levando todos ao riso. -Mas o que aconteceu com a Inoue-san? Eu a vi hoje saindo com o sensei! Estava com uma roupa rosinha tão fofa...

-Deixei as chaves do carro com ela e falei que teria um assunto importante a resolver. Não que eu tenha mentido. - Olhou para Serena com um meio sorriso.

-Escuta, Darien. - Rei espantou a todos com as palavras rápidas fora de seu padrão de linguagem. - É bom dar tudo certo com a Serena, não vou aceitar de nenhuma outra forma.

O outro ficou em silêncio, então bateu continência, assentindo logo em seguida. Ao se despedirem, Darien deixou bem claro que dependendo dele nunca sairia do lado de Serena, deixando a loira sem palavras, tentando fingir que não ouvira. Tudo aquilo parecia tão como um sonho que mesmo voltando para casa no mesmo metrô que o novo namorado, Serena não deixava de achar que algo daria errado logo no dia seguinte.

Não era normal ficar tudo tão bem assim... Mas como queria ser a exceção à regra!

Ainda no metrô percebeu que recebera uma mensagem no celular enviada por Rei: "Parabéns pela conquista. Não vou deixar a bruxa te atrapalhar; minha revanche. Deixemos as coisas chatas para depois! Parabéns!" Suspirou imaginando de que revanche a morena estaria falando, mas no fundo de sua mente o nome de Aika ecoava pela sua cabeça. Olhou para Darien e apertou forte a mão em seu terno. Agora, aquilo tudo era dela... Aika não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Fazia já quase dez dias que o namoro dos dois começara e aquela era a segunda vez que realmente conseguiam sair tranqüilamente. Marcaram seu real primeiro encontro em um parque próximo do apartamento de Serena, mas a linda manhã de sábado transformara-se rapidamente em um assustador temporal. Ambos correram até o prédio da loira, já encharcados.

Subiram pelo elevador rindo do infortúnio. A saia e a blusa fina de Serena só não estavam mais molhadas porque Darien lhe emprestara o casaco que vestira, mas este não fora o bastante pata resistir por muito tempo.

-Não se preocupe, temos bastantes toalhas! - brincou a moça, ainda rindo.

-Era um sábado tão bonito e sem trabalho... - Darien olhou para os números do elevador ate que pararam em um específico e puderam descer.

-Como vai aquele caso de que me falou por e-mail?

-Péssimo, mas o Fujiyoshi dá um jeito na exposição oral. Não sei como consegue, mas suas palavras parecem magia para qualquer platéia.

-Queria ver uma sua...

-Não! Eu sou péssimo. Prefiro ficar nos bastidores.

-Chegamos! - Serena anunciou, tirando a chave da bolsinha. Mesmo o metal estava frio e molhado.

-Em pensar que antigamente eu não saía de casa sem guarda-chuva.

-Não se preocupe, já estamos a salvo! - Sorriu ainda mais, abrindo espaço para que o rapaz entrasse. Ainda que não fosse sua primeira vez ali, sua alta figura não combinava nem um pouco com o ambiente e provavelmente ele mesmo o sabia.

-Ojama shimasu, - disse tirando os sapatos e pondo os chinelos na entrada, - Aino-chan tem visitas?

Serena olhou o par estranho de calçados e aguçou os ouvidos. Naquele mesmo segundo, estava pronta para encarar a chuva de novo, mas não as pessoas que ali se encontravam, conversando alto e com certeza sobre ela mesma.

-Ah, Serena! - Uma delas devia ter ouvido a voz de Darien e já caminhava até a loira para abraçá-la. - Meu Deus, a chuva pegou mesmo vocês...

-Mãe, que faz aqui? - perguntou, tentando converter-se o mais rápido possível para o modo sério que adotara por anos.

-Visitando minha filha! - Ikuko começou a esfregar a toalha que já trouxera em mãos pelo cabelo da jovem, brigando com ela por não ser mais prevenida e por usar roupas tão finas em um dia que tão obviamente iria chover.

-Eu sinto muito, mãe, - respondeu Serena, tentando enxergar através da toalha e dos cabelos quase todos nos seus olhos.

-Eu também peço desculpas por deixá-la ficar assim, - Darien interrompeu o sermão, curvando-se noventa graus.

-Está tudo bem, Chiba-kun. Apenas coisas de mãe! - Ikuko deu-lhe um tenro sorriso, surpreendendo a outra.

-Como o conhece?

-Eu falei algumas vezes com ele antes, na época da morte de seu pai, Serena. E Mina-chan também havia me dito que havia saído com ele! - Apontou para a loira de pé mais atrás acenando de volta, ao lado de mais duas pessoas. - Na verdade, estávamos falando dele agora mesmo com sua colega de trabalho, uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi! Ai, será que daqui a uns anos você vai ficar que nem ela? Se bem que prefiro seu cabelo mais longo...

Olhando melhor, Serena constatou que uma das pessoas era seu irmão e a outra era ninguém menos que Aika Inoue, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Esta caminhou até Darien e perguntou se estava bem molhado daquela forma. O rapaz olhou ao redor, aparentemente tão surpreso quanto a namorada e então interrogou a amiga direto nos olhos.

-Fiquei te caçando por toda a cidade até que pensei que deveria ter fugido do trabalho pra cá pro apartamento da Tsukino-chan! - explicou-se a morena mostrando os dentes perfeitos.

-Fugido? - Darien aceitou uma toalha de Mina e secou-se um pouco mais antes de olhar novamente para a outra.

-Bem, temos aquela petição pra terminar, não é?

-Pensei que a faria sozinha...

-Você é que mais sabe do caso! Como eu poderia? De qualquer forma, meu carro tá lá embaixo, vamos pro escritório?

-Está aberto? Fujiyoshi-

-Ora, pra que mais temos chaves? Ou prefere ir ao meu apartamento?

-Não, o escritório é melhor... Só estou confuso.

-Todos podem se esquecer das coisas algumas vezes! - Aika mais uma vez sorriu, curvando um pouco a cabeça para sua direita, como que para balançar levemente os cabelos.

Serena não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra enquanto via o namorado ser levado de volta pela mulher perfeita. Apenas cerrou bem forte os punhos, corroendo-se de raiva. Não havia petição alguma a fazer, Darien mesmo lhe disse que estaria livre naquele dia. E, ainda assim, a "bruxa", como Rei chamava, conseguira arranjar algo.

-Por essas e outras, fico imaginando o que aquele cara viu na Serena, - Sammy interrompeu o momento de raiva da irmã, aproximando-se da mãe.

-Por isso, Serena vai ter que tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. - Ikuko limitou-se em dizer, novamente indo à cozinha de onde saíra antes. Estava preparando algo quente para a filha beber e não gripar.

-Sua mãe tem razão. - Mina parecia bastante mais séria que de costume.

-Tudo bem, isto sempre acontece. Inoue-san dá um jeito e corta nosso encontro... Pelo menos, almoçamos juntos!

-Bem que eu disse à Rei-chan; você é fraca demais para ir contra aquela mulher.

-Mina!

-Se continuar a ser a Serena garota séria e estudiosa na frente daquela mulher, vai se dar muito mal. Inoue só ficou aqui falando maravilhas do Darien, cujo único defeito era muita condescendência. Sim, ela contou pra sua mãe do caso da segunda chamada. Digo, ela sabe que foi Darien quem te ajudou e não acho que vá ficar quieta sobre o assunto.

As palavras de Mina fizeram o estômago da outra jovem remexer-se. Como assim não ficaria quieta? Daria um jeito de anular sua nota? Esse seria o pior, certo? Voltar a ficar com zero na primeira prova e ter de fazer a recuperação. Já estava pronta desde o início para algo assim; e era um preço muito pequeno a pagar por Darien!

-Ela deixou um bilhete no seu quarto. Eu vi enquanto fingiu que ia ao banheiro. - Mina deu a volta apenas apontando para a porta semi-aberta. - É bom ter mais consciência de com o que está lidando. Não sei como a Rei-chan tem tanta fé em você... Digo, estamos falando da mulher perfeita que nem a garota perfeita conseguiu derrotar!

-Como assim?

-Rei-chan nunca te contou? Que foi a Inoue quem causou o fim do namoro dos dois? Ô encostozinho essa Aika Inoue, assombrando a vida toda do Darien.

Agora o estômago de Serena mandava o sinal de que se sentia muito enjoado. Só de pensar no que poderia estar no bilhete, a vista da loira começava a escurecer e tudo rodava... Não! Só estava começando a gripar. Tinha que trocar de roupa logo, depois pensava no bilhete. Só estaria uma mensagem qualquer a cumprimentando. Era apenas coincidência que houve uma petição para o dia do primeiro encontro do casal e Darien se houvesse se esquecido dela. Uma mensagem inocente no bilhete, um comentário inocente sobre a segunda chamada, uma ajuda inocente vindo pessoalmente buscar o colega de trabalho. Aika era apenas uma pessoa perfeita demais e isso era o que assustava Serena.

O mal estar que sentia era de medo e não de algum pressentimento. Tudo não passava de coincidência.

Passara o dia com a mãe arrumando o apartamento e dando-lhe dicas sobre Darien. Não que Serena quisesse ouvir; só o nome dele fazia-lhe tremer de medo de perdê-lo. Até porque o motivo maior para Ikuko estar dizendo tudo aquilo era Aika. Sua própria mãe reconhecia que Serena não párea para a mulher perfeita.

A loira terminou sua janta, lavou seu prato e suspirou feliz, andando em direção ao quarto que naquela noite dividiria com Mina, enquanto sua mãe ficaria no da outra com o filho. Logo que entrou e acendeu a luz, seus olhos bateram no pequeno bilhete deixado ali. Lembrou-se de um mangá que lera anos atrás, no qual a pessoa que toda a escola perseguiria era marcada com papel vermelho na porta do armário. Não que o bilhete fosse vermelho; era bem sóbrio, um papel reciclado de cor meio cinzenta.

Pegou-o com as mãos trêmulas e abriu-o. Diferente de qualquer conteúdo que esperava encontrar ali, escrito estava o número do celular de Aika, junto à palavra "urgente". Talvez fosse melhor ignorar, mas não era como se fosse um trote ou simples implicância, Aika só ficaria mais zangada com aquilo.

Ligou imediatamente e a mulher pediu para encontrá-la no parque em meia hora. Serena sacudiu a cabeça e mesmo assim trocou-se. Talvez, pudesse resolver o problema com a mulher naquele dia mesmo. Seria inocência apenas pensar que Aika desistiria se visse que a loira realmente amava Darien? Para Aika, Serena podia ser apenas uma aluninha do amigo e não aquela que o amou por quatro anos!

Pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu. Parecia que os pingos haviam ficado mais fortes e ela ainda andava contra o vento. Devia ter se agasalhado melhor... Insistiu até que chegou ao lugar combinado, antes mesmo da outra. Esperou ainda alguns minutos, pronta a ir embora a qualquer momento, até que sentiu alguém atrás de si. Virou-se no mesmo momento e deu de cara com o sorriso bondoso de Aika Inoue.

-Eu te fiz esperar, sinto muito, - disse, fazendo sinal que a seguisse até um ponto coberto.

-Quer alguma coisa? Disse que era urgente...

-Eu conversei um pouco com sua mãe, Tsuki- digo, Serena-chan. Ela me contou sobre a morte de seu pai e de como decidiu levar as coisas mais a sério desde então.

Serena apenas assentiu, enquanto tentava não tremer com o vento que passava por suas pernas. Por que naquele dia entre tantos outros?

-Admiro mesmo. E você realmente conseguiu... Direito na Toudai!

-Obrigada. Era só isso?

-Queria também te pedir que esquecesse o Darien. Pensei em te fazer desistir aos poucos, mas sinceramente... Acho que não preciso gastar tanto tempo. Você tem sua vida toda esquematizada, né? Vai se desgastar e acabar se dando muito mal na faculdade. E pra quê? No fim, desistir, assim como aquela Rei Hino.

-Está me ameaçando, ou é impressão minha?

-Apenas declarando guerra. E uma bem rápida. Pretendo te causar uma advertência disciplinar por seduzir o professor e assim não só conseguir uma segunda chamada em Constitucional como uma nota acima da média da turma.

-Contar-me seus planos é para...? - Serena fez a expressão mais desafiadora que pôde, tentando ler até que ponto aquilo era blefe.

-Como disse, pouparmos o trabalho. Deixo esse pequeno relato do que Darien aprontou, porque eu sou a última qe quer vê-lo atingido por essa história. - Ela parou de repente de falar, olhando atentamente para a expressão de Serena. Então, sorriu, mas não seu sorriso angelical... Era quase assustador: - Acha que o Professor Fujiyoshi vai gostar de uma reclamação feita pelo Centro Acadêmico de que seu assistente, que não tem vínculo discente real com a Universidade, andou privilegiando uma amante? Darien pode ser o menino de ouro, mas é substituível, Serena-chan.

-Não nada assim na nossa relação. Do que está falando, Inoue-san? Eu nunca nem falei sobre a prova com o Darien...

-Prove. Eu garanto que posso provar meu ponto. Que linda... É tão bom ser calouro, né? Digo, você ainda acredita que Direito é justiça e não ter o melhor advogado. E quem você acha que é a melhor. Fique com sua carreira e dê o Darien pra mim.

-Ele não é uma coisa.

-Pois saiba que até você aparecer, eu estava quase lá! Porque o coitadinho ficou de coração partido de tão frustrado por não salvar seu namorinho com Hino-chan. Quando eu finalmente o estava fazendo ver que o que ele precisava mesmo era de um amor adulto estável como o que eu tinha para dar, essa caloura entra bem na frente!

-Darien e eu somos antigos conhecidos e desde então eu o amo. Não pode dizer que cheguei de repente!

-Vamos resumir esta conversa, Serena, não estou a fim de mais conversa. Eu já cansei de esperar o Darien olhar para mim, entende? - Aika deixou-se que seu ombro caísse um pouco, parecendo um pouco mais velha que o normal.

-Inoue-san...

Serena aproximou-se dela, percebendo o quanto a atmosfera de intocável havia diminuído e aos poucos desaparecia. Sua expressão bem áspera antes, caía tanto quanto os ombros. Não! Era ela própria quem caía. De repente, viu que Aika ajoelhara-se no chão, olhando para as próprias mãos pousadas sobre as pernas.

Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e ficou olhando, incerta de se aquilo seria alguma representação e até torcendo que o fosse; realmente não saberia o que fazer no caso contrário.

-Certo, não consigo agir tão imperativa como gostaria, mas se eu não parar este caso agora, sabe-se lá quando você e o Darien não acabar. Não agüento mais esperar... Tanto tempo esperando o último... Cheguei tão perto!

-Eu o amo, Inoue-san. Não vou desistir, vou lutar. Por isso, não precisa esperar, apenas desista.

A morena abaixou ainda mais a cabeça:

-Nem eu vou desistir, Serena. Gosto demais do Darien, o bastante para desta vez jogar sujo pra valer. - Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, manchando o rímel.

-Quê!? Não ouviu o que disse?

-Acha que aquela Hino não disse o mesmo? E desistiu. Sabe como o Darien sofreu quando ela desistiu dele?

-Pois eu estou longe de ser a garota perfeita.

-Vamos ver... - Abriu a própria bolsa e tirou um envelope, bem maior que aquele deixado no apartamento. - É a carta que mandarei ao Centro Acadêmico, à Coordenação de Graduação e à Diretoria da Faculdade. Pode ficar com essa cópia.

-Você não estava chorando de arrependimento!?

-Não. Apenas de cansaço disto tudo. Não funcionou ser uma garota limpa que aquela Hino levou a melhor e nem esperar o momento certo que você o roubou de mim. Agora não vou medir esforços. - Ainda chorava, mas seus olhos pareciam em chamas, prontos para lançá-las sobre Serena.

Aika levantou-se enfim e abriu seu guarda-chuva, indo embora enquanto Serena ficou estática vendo, repetidas na carta, palavras polidas sobre como ela merecia uma expulsão da Faculdade ou, no mínimo, uma advertência. Aquela mulher ia realmente fazer aquilo?

Não importava para ela própria, mas e o Darien? Deveria conversar com ele a respeito ou resolver o problema sozinha? Continuou ajoelhada ainda por um bom tempo até amassar a carta e rasgá-la. Não era hora para se perguntar o que seria certo. Agora, era oficial que aquela mulher queria guerra e era isso o que Serena Tsukino pretendia dar-lhe. Sem hesitar.

Continuará...

_Anita_, 04/02/2008

Notas da Autora:

_Este era, em teoria, o último capítulo, mas como Darien e a Serena só ficaram juntos aqui, decidi dar um pouco mais de love-love pra eles _

_O que estão achando da história? Eu realmente queria ter feito a Aika a mulher perfeita, mas tudo o que consegui foi dar o apelido... Sinto muito! Juro que reescrevi mil vezes todos os diálogos dela para deixá-la ótima e acabei só piorando._

_Comentem pelo meu e-mail todas as suas opiniões! e para mais fics minhas e até algumas não publicadas visitem meu site Olho Azul http/olhoazul.here.ws_

_Até o próximo e último capítulo!_


	5. Caminho Escolhido

Como Se Lavado de Meu Peito § 5 - Caminho Escolhido

Notas Iniciais:  
_Esta é uma história que se passa no universo alternativo do anime Sailor Moon, inspirado na obra original de Naoko Takeuchi. Seus direitos não são da autora, que não possui fins lucrativos com esta obra. E, sim, este é o último capítulo! Divirtam-se _

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Como Se Lavado**

**De Meu Peito**

**Capítulo 5 - Caminho Escolhido**

Serena olhou para o celular, mais uma mensagem havia chegado. Estava no meio da aula e ficara dentro do auditório onde os calouros assistiam a boa parte de suas aulas durante o último intervalo logo após a aula de Constitucional. Aquela fora a primeira vez que vira Darien desde o dia de chuva dez dias antes, mas já perdera conta das chamadas perdidas que o rapaz lhe fizera e das mensagens de texto que as seguia. Em pouquíssimas a loira respondera; por mais que seus dedos quisessem dizer imediatamente toda a dúvida que lhe abatia.

Até segunda da semana anterior havia mantido contato regular com o namorado, fingindo que a conversa com Aika Inoue não existira. Não que o choro da outra ou seu olhar fixo não lhe tivessem deixado uma impressão profunda, mas não havia mais o que fazer. Na tarde daquele dia, no entanto, recebeu uma ligação urgente do Centro Acadêmico da faculdade e logo fora até o diretório descobrir que toda a ameaça da rival fora em frente mais cedo do que esperava.

O diretor do centro não sabia ao certo como aquilo ficaria, apenas a instruiu que ficasse calma e que qualquer coisa, o centro a apoiaria, contanto que desde já evitasse exposição ao lado de Darien Chiba. Aquele não fora o motivo das ligações ignoradas, mas a notícia seguinte. O diretor explicou-lhe que a ela nada poderia acontecer de fato, mas que aquele rapaz nem vínculo tinha com a instituição ao usar seu poder não justificado de discente para favorecer outrem, portanto, quem seria retaliado seria o próprio Fujiyoshi.

Não demorou muito tempo para a loira perceber o que poderia acontecer: Darien perderia o emprego tantas vezes considerado por Rei como um posto privilegiado. Então, seguira o conselho dado e afastara-se dele sem nada dizer tanto por medo de tornar o temor verdade quanto para não causar qualquer reação de Darien contra a própria Aika, que talvez tivesse um trunfo bem maior na manga.

Saiu da aula no meio das amigas da Rei que conversavam sobre como fariam para estudar para as próximas provas e de quanto precisavam para passar tranqüilamente. Mesmo assim, sentiu ao lado de si o olhar de Darien, que parecia haver lhe esperado ali fora durante todo aquele tempo. Fingiu não tê-lo visto, mas as garotas logo foram cumprimentá-lo, perguntar o que ainda fazia ali.

Serena estava pronta para desistir da distância que mantinha quando sentiu dois veteranos longes no corredor olharem para si. Seria impressão apenas? Deu um passo atrás e notou que o olhar dos dois a seguia sem desviar. Voltou-se para Darien para perceber que este também estava fixo nela tendo no rosto uma expressão confusa. Balançou lentamente a cabeça para o rapaz e decidiu abandonar ali as "meninas sorriso", andando sozinha pelo corredor, apenas no som da sandália rasteira contra o piso enquanto passava pelos dois veteranos.

-Por que o Imamura-senpai está te olhando? - A voz de Rei batendo bem em seu pescoço assustou-a. A morena corria atrás de si com seu sapato fechado com o salto especialmente alto naquele dia.

-Você o conhece, Rei-chan? - sua voz saiu um pouco mais aguada que esperava, talvez soluçada fosse uma descrição melhor.

-Claro, é o representante mais influente da Faculdade. Sabe, é ele que conta todas as fofocas pros alunos e é o administrador do e-group dos representantes.

-Então, ele sabe mesmo, né?

-De quê?

-De uma carta falando que fiz segunda chamada graças ao meu relacionamento com o Darien.

-A Inoue fez o QUÊ!? - A expressão da outra estava irreconhecível, totalmente vermelha e com os caninos em mais evidência.

-Como sabe que foi ela?

-Quem mais? Ai, aquelazinha ataca novamente, né?

Serena parou no meio do caminho e assentiu. Então, Aika realmente atrapalhara o relacionamento de Rei e Darien... Não tinha coragem de perguntar quais armas a outra usara então, apenas ficou ali, sem muitas forças para prosseguir. Aika dissera-lhe naquele dia debaixo da chuva que iria atacá-la com tudo para se livrar do obstáculo o quanto antes. Perceber que nem Rei Hino, a garota perfeita, resistira fazia Serena sentir-se impotente frente ao que viria.

-Pretende deixar o Darien? - a morena lhe perguntou.

-Não. Só quero que a história da carta acabe antes que chegue aos ouvidos do Fujiyoshi-sensei.

-Hm, vamos ao banheiro! - segurou forte em seu ombro e começou a guiá-la. Ao entrarem, Serena percebeu por que a sensação era familiar e sorriu:

-Quando nos conhecemos...

-Sim! Não sabe como encontrar alguém verdadeiro aqui me fez feliz. Ter dado de cara com Darien naquele dia foi horrível, mas ainda encontrar a Aika Inoue... Eu tava desmoronando.

A loira assentiu, começando a entender completamente o choro de Rei tempos antes. Naquele dia apenas sentira-se no lugar errado, pois naquela época Darien já era um caso resolvido quando se beijaram. Pensando bem, fora profético, como se os personagens principais de um drama estivessem se apresentando.

-Ele sabe? - Serena enxugou lentamente suas lágrimas. - Da Inoue?

-Ah, acho que não faz idéia. Eu era tão orgulhosa que tudo que fiz foi sair com o nariz empinado. Não queria me rebaixar a namorada ciumenta falando mal da melhor amiga dele e isso resultou em um amor mal terminado.

-Rei...

-Então, não vou deixar o mesmo te acontecer! Serena-chan, tem lutar melhor que isso.

-Quer dizer contar pro Darien? Nunca!

-Prefere perdê-lo? Antes eu tivesse me aberto desde o início... Mas suportei os olhares da bruxa calada, como se não me atingissem.

Serena olhou o espelho, encarando uma loira mais magra que imaginava e com os olhos abatidos. Mesmo que ignorasse as lágrimas, era aparente que algo a aflingia. Ainda assim, no fundo, sentia que não era hora ainda de contar ao namorado. Arriscando cometer o mesmo erro da outra, balançou-lhe a cabeça negativamente:

-Desta vez, temos uma à outra e eu sou forte o bastante! E não falo por orgulho, Rei-chan. Só acho que o Darien não vai resolver isto da melhor forma.

-O que pensa em fazer?

-Dar o troco na mesma moeda.

Rei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Darien comentou que a partir do segundo período os alunos do Professor Fujiyoshi podem estagiar lá, sabia? - A loira sorriu, quase que juntando as mãos.

-Claro! Era meu plano... Começar cedo e tudo.

-Que bom.

-Sua expressão tá me assustando mais que as histórias do Shouta-kun sobre Akihabara.

Serena chegou correndo até a praça para encontrar Darien já lá, esperando-a sentado em um banco. A seu lado havia uma caixa cheia de coisas aleatórias que a loira mal teve tempo de distinguir quando ele ficou de pé, cobrindo seu campo de visão.

A expressão do namorado era de cansaço ou algo parecido. Não que tivesse olheiras, mas era como se estivessem ali, talvez porque sua cor de pele não parecesse tão saudável.

-O fato de não estarmos nos vendo acabou contigo, é? - brincou a jovem, forçando um sorriso.

-Acho que contribuiu. Mas acho que você chegaria mais perto se houvesse me contado sobre a carta.

-Hum? - Serena deu um passo para trás. Fazia mais de uma semana desde a última vez que Darien fora à faculdade e ela confessara tudo a Rei, por isso tinha certeza de que não fora a amiga que a contara, ou aquela seria uma reação atrasada demais.

-Mandaram uma carta dizendo que eu favoreci minha namorada a fazer segunda chamada e você foi chamada ao Centro Acadêmico. Imamura me contou.

-O super representante... Você o conhece, então?

-Não o bastante para ter sido o primeiro a saber. Tive que procurá-lo, na verdade.

A loira caminhou com a cabeça baixa até o banco. Era melhor terem aquela conversa sentados. Contudo, ao ajeitar-se percebeu-se bem ao lado da caixa e teve ampla visão de seu conteúdo. Porta-retrato, papéis, porta-lápis e outras coisas ao fundo que nem precisavam ser reconhecidas:

-Você foi demitido? - perguntou logo, levantando o rosto para o namorado, ainda em perfil, parado no mesmo local de antes.

-Esse foi o fim da história, mas por que não conto do começo como eu planejava?

-Espera, o Fujiyoshi-sensei descobriu tudo, então?

-Soube ao mesmo tempo em que o Centro Acadêmico. Esperou um tempo até que tudo tivesse sido esquecido e provavelmente para investigar o que houve. Um advogado um pouco mais velho que eu que fez isso por ele, na verdade, tenho certeza.

-Darien, vamos até lá e explicar! Eu não te contei nada porque eu mesma queria resolver o problema... Sinto muito, se o houvesse feito, você já estaria mais preparado e-

-Chamou-me para conversar. Contou-me que olhou novamente os pedidos de segunda chamada e constatou que alguns estavam em desacordo com as exigências. Expliquei que fui mais brando por ser a primeira prova e que vocês provaram ser bons alunos pela prova. Foi quando ele me contou da carta e perguntou desde quando você e eu namorávamos. Disse que não menti, de fato, eu fui mais brando. Não havia qualquer relacionamento entre nos dois na época e se eu a favoreci com o pedido não o fiz com a correção.

-E ele nem quis saber?

-Eu mesmo... - Olhos de Darien focaram-se em algo mais distante.

Quando a jovem enfim identificou o que lhe chamara a atenção era tarde demais para se preparar: Aika já estava bem próxima com um terninho bege e sapatos e bolsa brancos. Estava com a expressão pesarosa e a outra nem precisava ouvir para saber que viera assim que ouviu as notícias.

-Como soube que eu estaria aqui? - perguntou Darien assim que a morena chegou.

-Iria querer o apoio de quem amo num momento assim, - explicou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Então Inoue-san não estava no escritório? - Serena encarou-a, hesitante se aquela tristeza era fingimento ou arrependimento.

-Ela tava numa audiência. E mesmo assim, foi tudo dentro de uma sala e calmo. Foi até mais rápido do que eu imaginava, - disse Darien, sentando-se enfim.

-Que tal sairmos para beber? Vamos, você tem um currículo bom para qualquer outro emprego. A menos que o Fujiyoshi-sensei te queime por aí... Isso não aconteceria, né? - Assim que Aika o falou, Serena entendeu tudo. A morena ainda fizera questão de fitá-la durante a ressalva para ter certeza de que a loira o soubesse. Não passava de fingimento. - E então, Chiba-kun! Você não perdeu um grande emprego e sim ganhou a alforria, não concorda? Bebamos a isso!

-Estou com a Serena agora, Inoue-chan.

-Ela vem com a gente e bebe refrigerante! Está proibido de se recusar, este foi nosso último dia na mesma equipe, Chiba-kun.

Antes que o rapaz desse por si, a morena já pegara sua caixa e caminhava até onde achava ser um bom lugar. Serena continuara sentada até que Darien o percebeu e virou-se para a jovem desculpando-se pela intromissão. A loira apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Levantou-se e foi correndo até Aika para falar-lhe antes que um Darien muito assustado com aquele movimento rápido as alcançasse:

-Você venceu. Ir tão longe apenas para me chatear... Venceu. E não conto ao Darien uma só palavra, não se preocupe. Se ele quiser, pode tê-lo todo pra você, - usou um tom baixo, porém claro.

Os olhos castanhos da outra refletiram todo o susto com aquilo:

-Vai ser tão fácil assim? Apenas o fato de o Fujiyoshi ter pichado o Darien em todos os escritórios te convenceu bem rápido hein? Em pensar que eu tinha tantos outros planos...

-Use na próxima, - desta vez, fora quase um grito. Rápido e repentino. - Porque eu duvido que alguém como o Darien goste de uma pessoa suja assim fazendo joguinhos de livro para pré-adolescente. Você falou que ele precisava de um "amor adulto" pra variar? Esta é minha vingança: não vou nem te deixar comemorar vitória, pois lhe dou a notícia de que você está longe de ser adulta, Aicchin.

-Do que estão falando? Estão brigando? - Darien enfim chegara às duas, só que tarde demais. Serena o encarou e suspirou, era hora do golpe final. Pediu, antes de tudo, perdão a Rei por não haver agüentado o bastante e olhando para o rosto da suposta mulher perfeita, soube que pelo menos esta havia se abalado, mas não o bastante para desistir.

Inspirou fundo e voltou-se para até aquele momento seu namorado:

-Inoue-san me contou tudo.

-Do quê? - A cada segundo, Serena sentia a linha vermelha que unia seus mindinhos ficar com o nó mais frouxo.

-Que nunca gostou mesmo de mim, porque vocês estavam quase juntos quando eu retornei a Tóquio. Concordo com ela, o que temos é só nostalgia e que agora está te fazendo mal. É melhor eu me afastar. Adeus, Darien.

Serena andou mais rápido e virou para seu prédio sem nunca voltar-me para avaliar a expressão do agora ex-namorado. Aika agora poderia recolocá-lo em seu posto, tinha certeza de que ela não perderia a chance de trabalhar junto de seu alvo, o que era muito melhor que arranjar um emprego em um escritório anônimo. Desistir era a única opção contra alguém tão suja.

A loira não blefara na silenciosa conversa anterior; tinha certeza de que Darien não quereria alguém capaz de tanto. Mesmo assim, precisou entregá-la ao rapaz de alguma forma, por ela e por Rei. Era sua certeza de que não saíra quieta depois de um ataque baixo como aquele; tinha a vitória que importava nas mãos ao desmascarar Aika sem realmente fazer-se de coitada.

O que faria dali para frente? A verdade era que sua intenção, até mesmo, ou melhor, principalmente depois daquela conversa fora de continuar junto de Darien, sofrendo o que fosse. Só que não poderia impor ao rapaz que ficasse sem o emprego que merecia. No fundo, agora tudo em que queria acreditar era no amor verdadeiro. Não dizem que seria capaz de resistir a tudo? Talvez, um dia Aika desistisse de vez e Serena pudesse continuar o romance dos dois. Entretanto, sabia ser aquela mais uma inocência da Serena boba que Darien despertara nela.

No meio do caminho sentiu seu salto quebrar. Ajoelhou-se ali mesmo e abraçou as próprias pernas escondendo o rosto. A Serena de sempre havia voltado e estava chorando tudo aquilo que não fizera desde que seu pai morrera. Toda a casca que pusera em si ao mirar para a Toudai quebrara-se nos dias que passara em companhia de seu grande amor e, de repente, ter que desistir mesmo dele era duro. Nem pensar em algum objetivo dali para frente lhe dava algum alento como ocorrera após a tragédia do passado. Em outras palavras, era impossível colar de volta aquele escudo com o qual se protegera das emoções e achar-se novamente alguém que não ligava para uma vida pessoal.

O que faria dali para frente? O quê? Não conseguia nem forças para se levantar da calçada... O que faria? A Serena que criara para si não queria responder! O que faria!?

A loira observou os alunos entrarem rapidamente na sala enquanto ajustava seu prendedor de cabelo. Abaixou a mão, sabendo que era hora de preparar as folhas de anotação e sentiu que seu braço foi segurado por uma das pessoas que iam ao seu lugar. Olhou para o lado e Rei lhe fazia um símbolo de vitória para animá-la.

Era verdade, fazia mais de uma semana desde que se encontrara com Darien naquele parque e percebera não passar de egoísmo querer insistir naquela relação que só o prejudicara. A amiga não ficara feliz ao saber das notícias, mas compreendeu-a, sentindo-se ainda mais motivada a continuar com seus planos contra Aika.

"Agora é que não podemos desistir," dissera Rei com um sorriso. Só que enfrentar uma aula de Constitucional que seria ministrada por um assistente que era Darien fazia aquele plano todo não ter sentido. Rei também devia ter se sentido assim no ano anterior, apenas com vontade de esquecer a existência daquela mulher. Era pensar assim que fazia Serena não se sentir sozinha.

Um homem passou pela porta seguido de uma mulher. Fora só pensar nela para aparecer com seus inúmeros terninhos e bolsas e sapatos de grife. O homem seguiu em frente até uma cadeira bem no canto onde se sentou, enquanto Aika Inoue encarou a turma, de pé, bem no centro do auditório e apresentou-se, desta vez como a nova assistente. Todos já faziam idéia de quem seria o substituto de Darien anunciado por Fujiyoshi na última aula, mas os rapazes pareciam dar vivas por constatar ser a famosa mulher perfeita.

Rei, sentada entre Serena e Shouta, levantou logo a mão para começar a corrigir tudo o que Aika explicava. Aos poucos não o estava fazendo sozinha, já que outros alunos também tomaram coragem para debater as opiniões da nova professora e a aula nem chegou à metade do que fora planejado quando o próximo professor chegou à porta para pedir que a turma fosse liberada para ele.

Os três riram-se discretamente da expressão de raiva que Aika lançava a Serena e a Rei, enquanto Shouta lhe fazia um sinal de coração juntando suas mãos. A namorada logo o repreendeu e voltou a olhar para Serena, repetindo o "V" de antes:

-Não disse que me vingaria? - Riu-se ainda mais. - Apesar de seu plano ser muito melhor que o meu, é sempre divertido corrigir professores!

-Tem razão. Só não esperava que fosse dar tão certo.

-Aposto que semestre que vem teremos aquele homem lá como professor. Aliás, Darien comentou que foi um mais velho quem as investigações, certo? Aposto que foi aquele, Tetsuya Misaki. Ele é um dos que mais pegam casos lá no escritório...

-Você realmente conhece aquele lugar, né?

-Sempre foi meu sonho de tanto ouvir falar dele, he he.

Serena observou o homem sair enquanto Aika se desculpava com o professor. Quantas pessoas deviam trabalhar naquele lugar para simplesmente jogarem fora alguém tão prodígio como Darien sempre lhe parecera ser?

Serena chegou em casa exausta após mais um dia vazio. Era interessante como antes não via assim os dias que passavam por ela, mas desde que desistira de Darien passou a perceber que o mundo seguia sua vida enquanto ela ficava parada no mesmo ponto, sem ter para onde prosseguir. Sempre que tentava seguir alguma corrente, fosse saindo com Rei para compras ou com as amigas de Mina para algum clube noturno era como se a vida dos outros atropelasse, passando como uma torrente em rumos não informados a ela e que lhe eram impossíveis de se seguir.

Suspirou, enquanto punha as coisas em seu quarto e separava os livros que estudaria naquela tarde, pois a segunda fase de provas já se aproximava. Foi até a sala e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica para ouvir as mensagens; Mina ficaria fora o dia todo então seria apenas ela e os papéis de resumo a serem preparados.

Naquele dia, assim como nos anteriores, Darien não lhe havia deixado recado. Também fazia mais de cinco que ele não lhe mandava mensagens de texto e uma semana desde que o quarto e último buquê de flores chegara. Estava realmente tudo acabado? Preferia quando podia saber pelo menos que ainda pensava nela, que ainda se importava... Entretanto, tinha que entender que não se pode ter tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele já devia estar em seu novo emprego, logo se sentiria feliz novamente e sua vida seguiria sem qualquer obstáculo ao ouro que lhe era merecido. Quanto a Serena, teria de se contentar com aquilo, com ser o passado dele.

Sempre que pensava naquilo, tinha vontade de ir até Aika e gritar, berrar, dar-lhe um tapa. Qualquer cena típica de uma novela, em que a protagonista consegue extravasar tudo o que deixara passar enquanto estava com seu amor. Mas a vida real era dura e ela teria que suportar a mulher perfeita por bastante tempo ainda como sua professora e aquela que lhe daria a nota; pior, como a melhor amiga daquele que amava.

De repente, lembrou-se do plano de Rei. Não aquele bobo de irritar a mulher e que estava dando ainda mais certo, pois Tetsuya Misaki continuava comparecendo a todas as aulas e até mesmo corrigindo-a pessoalmente, explicando certos pontos em que as perguntas de Rei e suas amigas, que também decidiram ajudar mais por inveja de Aika, acabavam por confundir a turma ao entrarem em longos debates fora da matéria com a inexperiente assistente. Não, Serena começou a rir sozinha do plano real, aquele que solucionaria algo que sempre a incomodou desde que soube como terminou o relacionamento anterior de Darien.

Precisava de Rei Hino para aquilo, quem aceitou e imediato. Mas também precisava de tempo, o que de início deixou-a ansiosa, mas acabou fazendo com que se esquecesse de que ainda tinha motivação a mais para prosseguir. Fechou os olhos e passou a imaginar a cara de Aika quando o descobrisse; talvez fosse tão tolo quanto o que Rei já pusera em prática, contudo, fazia Serena sentir que ela também tinha um rumo a seguir naquela multidão de vidas que passavam por si. Não que logo percebesse também que um dia o plano terminaria, bem ou mal sucedido, e ela teria que andar em um rumo não oposto ao de Darien, pior: um diferente do dele.

A campainha tocou. Alguma amiga da Mina? Deviam estar todas em aula. Rei saíra com Shouta e estavam longe demais para decidiram fazer alguma visita. Tocou novamente. Serena abaixou a cabeça, como que se escondendo. Não tinha humor para vizinhos pedindo coisas ou porteiro ou síndico. Batida na porta. Mais. Aquilo estava começando a encher seu coração, o ritmo das batidas era familiar. Seria esperar demais que fosse Darien? Não estava pensando em novelas havia pouco? Também havia cenas em que o mocinho aparecia para dizer que pouco se importava com um emprego, que decidira seguir seu sonho antigo de formar uma banda de rock e cruzar o país.

-Serena, abra logo! - Era a voz de sua mãe. O que não lhe trouxera qualquer conforto, já que estava com lágrimas nos olhos. E novamente as vidas dos outros passavam por ela, deixando-a zonza.

Levantou-se a contragosto e abrira a porta, deixando que a madeira fosse para fora, provavelmente chocando-se contra sua mãe ou mesmo seu irmão que costumava acompanhá-la sempre que vinha a Tóquio passar o fim-de-semana.

-Isso são modos!? - Sua mãe reclamou de trás da madeira, andando novamente até a entrada. Ikuko estava apenas com uma sacola de compras.

-O que houve com sua mala? - Pegou a sacola de sua mão e levou-a até a cozinha, começando a separar o que iria para o armário e o que iria para a geladeira.

-Deixe a porta aberta, já está vindo.

-Hum? - Serena voltou à sala e encarou a porta, tentando achar o irmão. - Aliás, Sammy não tem aula hoje?

-Sim, eu vim sozinha. Ele anda ocupado demais para me acompanhar.

-Entendo... - disse, pondo o pescoço para fora e encarando o elevador que anunciava a chegada de alguém àquele andar, - O porteiro tava de bom-humor hoje pra te ajudar, então?

-Não, eu fui ao cemitério ver seu pai e como consegui carona, aproveitei para fazer compras logo.

Olhos de Serena encolheram ao ver a porta se abrindo, como se já houvessem visto quem sairia de lá. Sentiu o estômago apertar como se levasse um soco bem ali e sua garganta ficar seca. A mão que segurava a porta tremia e ficava mexendo na maçaneta. Cabelos negros, alto, óculos escuros, terno. Segurava a mala de sua mãe de um lado e mais uma sacola de compras do outro junto com uma pasta.

-Darien... - Serena murmurou, enfim recobrando os sentidos. O primeiro impulso que teve foi de trazer a porta para dentro, impedindo sua entrada, mas a madeira chocou-se contra seu pé atropelando seu dedo e causando uma dor pungente. Sentiu novamente a água inundar-lhe os olhos e não pôde mais conter o grito de dor ao soltar a porta e olhar para baixo, já chorando.

-O que você fez agora? – Ikuko viera de pronto e logo imaginou o que ocorrera. – Como posso ter uma filha tão desastrada, Chiba-kun? Pode levar as compras até a cozinha enquanto dou-lhe um sermão?

-Ah, claro... – Darien ainda olhou mais um pouco para o pé da outra antes de obedecer.

-O que ele faz aqui? – Serena falou o mais baixo possível, ainda querendo chorar mais, pois a dor parecia aumentar.

-Como eu disse, peguei uma carona com ele. Não se preocupe, foi Chiba-kun quem ofereceu!

-Mãe, sabe que terminamos. Você fez isso de propósito.

-Na verdade, eu o fiz. – Darien retornara e ainda parecia um pouco assustado com o acidente recém-ocorrido, mas tinha algum tipo de determinação no rosto.

-Ficou esperando minha mãe no cemitério, onde nem eu sabia que ela iria?

-Claro. Que não. – Sorriu sem jeito, tentando melhorar o clima.

-Por que não conversam com mais calma, sentadinhos enquanto faço um bolo? Hein? Um bolo da mamãe como nos velhos tempos!

Ikuko piscou para a filha como que confirmando a teoria de que ela também conspirara para obrigar que enfim Serena ouvisse o que o ex-namorado tinha a dizer. Algo que evitara desde o dia em que decidira ser mais fácil considerá-lo um assunto que não poderia ser resolvido do que seu grande amor impossível. Por isso evitara aquela conversa; não era para se acertarem, apenas tornaria tudo mais doloroso ter a certeza de que aquele era um amor de verdade.

Observou-o sentar e seguiu-o conformada.

-Não consegui descobrir tudo o que Aika fez. Desde que terminamos, eu comecei a investigar, mas sinto que nunca chegarei ao fim.

-Ela não fez muito além de me perturbar, - mentiu.

-Sei que a carta foi feita por ela, alguém do escritório contou-me. Também fiquei sabendo pela Hino-chan que ela te pediu várias vezes que me deixasse e fez várias ameaças.

-Rei?

-Eu a conheço o bastante para tirar as informações que quero; não a culpe.

Serena assentiu.

-O que não entendo é que, mesmo sem Aika haver de fato te prejudicado, como pôde desistir tão fácil de mim, - continuou ele, a cada palavra causando mais enjôo na outra, - Pensei que fosse mais forte que isso... Você é! Só que parece mais teimosa em não me aceitar de volta do que em lutar por nós dois.

-Sim.

-Acho que mereço ouvir mais que isso.

-Darien, ela foi alguém capaz de te demitir... Digo, não era pra ela ter mentido pra você sobre mim, ou fingido que vocês tinham algum caso primeiro? Nas novelas é assim. Essa mulher foi de cara apelar pro pior! Não quero nem saber qual seria o próximo passo dela.

-Ela não causou minha demissão.

-Pense! A carta não a causou? E ela escreveu aquilo.

-Serena, eu me demiti. Senti que se alguém mandou aquela carta, foi para me prejudicar... E nunca realmente estive satisfeito ali. Acabei usando a carta como uma desculpa e troquei o emprego.

-Quê?

-Eu não te disse isso? Naquele dia? Que o Fujiyoshi-sensei começou a falar para eu ser mais discreto com nosso namoro e tudo e aquilo só me deixou mais bravo porque é minha vida pessoal e eu não sou seu professor. Digo, ali é uma Universidade! O que menos importa é a nota que se tira, portanto, não deveria fazer diferença com que eu, como assistente, namoro ou não. Alguém me quer longe do escritório, um lugar com morais ultrapassadas e duvidáveis... Foi o estopim agora aquele homem resolver mandar em como levo minha vida amorosa. Sabe, deu força pra combater meu medo de ter que começar tudo do zero em outro lugar menos tradicionalista.

-Por isso se demitiu?

-Eu sempre te comentei que não concordo com a ideologia do Fujiyoshi-sensei.

-E a ordem dele de nenhum escritório te contratar?

-Aika que disse isso. É só exagero.

-Sério? – O coração dela começou a sentir-se pesado, com medo de toda a felicidade que queria invadi-lo. Darien não só descobrira por si sobre Aika, como também estava livre para encontrar qualquer outro emprego. – E seu mestrado? Ele é seu orientador...

-Nós não brigamos, Serena. Ele não ficou nada satisfeito, mas foi o melhor que fiz, antes que ficasse velho demais para recomeçar. Sem contar que já estou no fim da tese, nem preciso olhar para a cara dele mais que três ou quatro vezes. E nós dois? Podemos fazer as pazes? Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você.

-É tão simples assim? Você se demite e está tudo bem?

-Está falando sobre a Aika? Você só vai ter que confiar em mim e prometer não desistir tão rápido de novo.

-Você não vai mais vê-la, né?

-Só na Toudai.

-Mas seu mestrado está no fim...

-Semestre que vem eu voltarei a ser assistente.

-QUÊ?!

-É só um detalhe; a gente se esbarra algumas vezes, mas tá tudo certo.

-Mas assistente de quem?

-Masafumi Takahashi, o professor dos seus calouros. E meu novo chefe.

-Fala sério... Se a gente terminar ainda vou ter que te agüentar pelos corredores?

-É o destino! Eu nunca imaginaria que Takahashi-sensei sairia de licença. A última turma que ele terminou foi uma logo depois da minha, e olhe que Constitucional só vai até o quarto período. Nisso, ele entrou de licença e só volta agora... Mas vai ser interessante se ele e o Fujiyoshi-sensei se encontrarem; são inimigos mortais. Já imaginou uma reunião de departamento com os dois juntos? Tô torcendo pra ser convidado pra uma.

Ikuko apareceu antes que Serena pudesse perguntar como Darien conseguiu ser contratado praticamente nas mesmas condições do emprego anterior. Ficou observando em silêncio a conversa dos dois, admirada com o namorado. Logo, percebeu que uma coisa ainda não encaixava.

-Por que estava no cemitério? – perguntou a ele.

-Ele estava visitando o túmulo do seu pai. – Ikuko sorriu.

-Você não o conheceu!

-Virou meio que um hábito ir até lá desde que você se foi porque me senti culpado já que não fui ao funeral. Digo, no início, depois passei a ir bem esporadicamente... Até que só passei a ir uma vez ao ano, mais na esperança de te encontrar lá do que para visitá-lo.

-Por isso eu já o conhecia, de tanto encontrá-lo no cemitério, - falou sua mãe, saboreando o chá.

Serena contemplou os dois imaginando por que um nunca realmente havia falado do outro e passou a imaginar se de alguma forma sua mãe teria previsto que no momento em que mencionasse Darien a jovem esqueceria toda sua determinação em passar para Toudai e iria correndo para Tóquio reencontrá-lo.

-Eu também conversei um pouco com seu pai algumas vezes. Em vida, quero dizer, - disse o rapaz para a surpresa de Serena, - Foi durante o estágio que eu o encontrei no fórum enquanto comprávamos café de uma máquina. Eu já o conhecia de vista, então eu o cumprimentei e me apresentei... Acabei dando a ele a idéia de que com algum estudo você também poderia fazer Direito na Toudai. Algumas vezes ele me ligou e lanchamos juntos no centro, enquanto tentava me convencer a ser seu tutor.

-E por que não aceitou?

-Bem, eu já gostava de você, então seria estranho. Por isso indiquei um conhecido meu que já tinha feito alguém passar no vestibular.

-Sim, meu marido ia apresentá-lo à Serena no dia em que sofreu o acidente.

-É, esse colega meu ficou arrasado.

A loira ficou ali novamente observando a conversa dos dois e imaginando o quanto sua vida e a de Darien ainda estariam conectadas. Sempre se encontraram a cada esquina, mesmo seu pai queria fazê-lo seu tutor e no final ele fora de alguma forma um professor para ela. Por mais que amasse o rapaz, até então ficara um pouco em dúvida sempre que pensara em seu pai, mas no momento uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça.

-Mãe, era pro Darien ser meu tutor! - gritou eufórica com a percepção.

-Ele já disse isso antes.

-Meu pai ficou por muito tempo te convencendo? - perguntou voltando-se para o moço, que assentiu estranhando toda aquela excitação, - Será possível...?

-Filha, acha que seu pai armou tudo isso para-

-Sim! Ele queria me casar com o Darien! Você conhece meu pai; eu sempre achei estranho ele considerar possível que eu fosse pra Toudai.

O moreno continuava seguindo a conversa com os olhos, implorando por uma explicação melhor que aquela dada em códigos entre as duas.

-Darien, é simples! - Serena sorriu-lhe vitoriosa. - Meu pai estava me arrumando um marido sem que ninguém soubesse. Poxa, um tutor por três anos!? E eu ir pra Toudai!? Ninguém realmente faz essas coisas.

-Você foi pra Toudai. E sem um tutor.

-Sim, mas só porque ele faleceu... Eu nunca teria levado estudo algum a sério e ele sabia disso tudo.

-Mas eu não ia ser seu tutor, Serena.

-Pois é, no fim ele deve ter decidido contratar outro pra não ficar mal contigo. Só que ele provavelmente tinha um "plano b". Ou achou que o seu amigo também seria um bom marido.

-Sei que você melhorou muito e está mais dedicada nos estudos. Tem ótimas notas! Mas continua fantasiando como sempre. Isso não faz sentido algum... - falou ele, voltando a tomar o chá preparado por Ikuko.

A loira, entretanto, não se deixou abalar e sorriu para si. Olhando para sua própria xícara tentou imaginar o rosto refletido de seu pai ali, agradecendo por tudo. Teria realmente sido muito mais fácil se Darien tivesse sido seu professor anos antes. E agora ela podia ficar aliviada, pois no fim era aquele o caminho que seu pai lhe escolhera, o do amor com Darien e não o que ela imaginara ser, lavando todo o seu real ser do peito e tentando tornar-se aquilo que nunca desejara de fato. Era um real alívio.

-Você ainda está com essa idéia maluca, né? - O rapaz olhava firme, um pouco bravo.

-Ignore, Chiba-kun - Ikuko levantou-se, recolhendo o que sobrara do lanche, mas, ao mesmo, piscou para Serena, como se lhe dissesse para deixar para lá. - É o jeito dela. Depois desses anos todos, tenho certeza de que não a quero de nenhum outro.

-Acho que tem razão, - Darien respondeu corado, enquanto acompanhava a mulher de costas ir até a cozinha.

Os três estavam em um parque, já prontos para o encontro duplo enquanto esperava a última pessoa aparecer. Tinha mais uma semana de folga até o próximo período começar e Darien mal terminara sua tese, mas já a apresentaria em quinze dias, por isso o encontro viera a calhar.

Shouta olhou para todos os lados e para o relógio, cujos ponteiros eram de alguma menina de anime, então, suspirou. Pelo jeito, ele era o que normalmente chegava atrasado a todos os encontros.

-Achei que ele ficaria mais nervoso em estar com o ex-namorado da garota perfeita, - Serena comentou em segredo com seu próprio encontro.

-Mas é realmente horrível. Ela terminou nosso namoro pra ficar com ele...

-Darien!

-Desculpa, não posso deixar de pensar assim.

-De início eu os achava um amor que não deu certo, mas agora tenho certeza de que são é um assunto mal-resolvido. Dois orgulhosos.

-O que está implicando?

-Deixa, melhor pra mim.

-Eu não te trocaria pela Hino-chan. Se bem que ela está mais atrasada que você, considero isso um charme.

-Cala a boca.

Então os três ouviram a moça chegando, tentando correr em seu salto. Usava uma blusa lisa bege e uma calça social, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem caprichado.

-Por que está com essas roupas? É cosplay? - Shouta perguntou, logo levando um soco na cabeça. - Mas é tão moeeee!

-Eu tive que ir ao escritório apesar de ter pedido o dia de folga...

-Vá se acostumando com o estágio, - disse Darien, rindo.

-E o seu trabalho que nunca parece existir?

-Digamos que quem troca o Fujiyoshi e evoluiu para o Takahashi tem mais privilégios, interessada?

-Não, eu amo meu estágio divertido de assistente da Aika Inoue-senpai! Fiz questão de pedir para escolhê-la quando me informaram que eu passara na entrevista do escritório.

Serena começou a rir. Ainda que tentasse conter-se, era impossível não imaginar a expressão de Aika quando soube que a garota que mais atrapalhava suas aulas passaria a trabalhar com ela, logo após, graças à própria Rei, Fujiyoshi decidir que não fora uma boa idéia pô-la para substituir Darien.

-E eu que podia jurar que Hino-chan desistira daquele escritório... - continuou Darien.

-Digamos que encontrei um motivo ainda maior que todo o glamour que esse escritório transmite.

-Podemos não falar de Direito? - interrompeu Shouta, com a expressão fechada, - Hoje é nosso encontro duplo!

-Ah, logo agora que ia contar à Serena sobre a data de petição que a Inoue-senpai perdeu!- Rei disse, rindo-se.

-Séeerio? Justo ela?

-Essa deve ser a primeira vez... - comentou Darien, começando a seguir Shouta pelo caminho.

-Sim, de alguma forma, enquanto ela ia ao banheiro, a data sumiu dos compromissos do notebook dela. Muito trágico, - Rei explicou, num tom que apenas Serena pudesse ouvir, - Só hoje, uma semana depois ela foi perceber. Por isso me atrasei, o Misaki-san estava uma fera! Devia ser importante e ela só soube da petição porque eu percebi que tinha algo faltando.

-Parece uma maldade... Mas você podia ter feito melhor.

-E fiz. Pedi a um senpai da faculdade para escrever a petição e pedi que alguém mais do escritório a assinasse porque Aika-senpai teria saído mais cedo e eu não tinha tempo de encontrá-la antes de perdermos o prazo. Não é minha obra-prima, mas eu vou melhorando!

-Que lindo!

-Vocês duas podem não fofocar e entrar mais no espírito? – Shouta gritou mais a frente.

A loira olhou para Darien que lhe sorria de volta e foi correndo em sua direção, não percebendo a falha que havia no calçamento e acabou por tropeça lá quase batendo com o rosto no chão. Fora salva pelo rapaz que a segurara e a pusera de volta em pé, apesar de seus olhos já estarem molhados prontos para a dor que sentiria.

-Nem adianta se acidentar por aí, - Darien disse, olhando paciente se ela de fato estava bem, - Nós definitivamente vamos ao museu depois desta convenção de animes que o Nobuchi-kun escolheu.

-Seu malvado, eu não caí de propósito.

-Sei, mas nem tenha a idéia.

A loira emburrou a cara, mas logo os dois caíram na gargalhada e seguiram até o salão onde a convenção estava sendo realizada.

Fim!

_Anita_, 23/02/2008

Notas da Autora:

_Terminaaaada! Não tenho mais o que dizer, acabou! E acabou bem, né? Ótimo. Agora vamos pra próxima porque a vida é curta e eu não quero começar a citar Morning Musume aqui XDD_

_Para mais fics visitem meu site http/olhoazul.here.ws e comente-as!! _


End file.
